The Bond That Ties Us Together
by enlightedfallenAngel
Summary: After everything that happened to them in the old world now they live in a different place where fighting isn't necessary. Having met before on this new world they can't help but think perhaps this new world should be lived in freedom of even themselves. Hope and Lightning think so, to bad fate doesn't agree. Takes place after Final Fantasy: Reminiscence Tracer of Memories.
1. Chapter 1

"_**A bond between souls is ancient - older than the planet."**_

**Dianna Hardy**

It can be harsh sometimes he admitted. The world where he now inhabited didn't revolve around him, but rather the other way around. He was ordinary now and his contribution to society would forever be swept under the realms of the old world.

But it was ok. Living was better than fighting, and perhaps even more so than changing time. Still even now when he has these little moments to himself outside his office, broadly gazing over the sun beamed city on the 34th floor of his research office he can't help but remember. And in doing so he remembers his friends and that's when Hope changes his mind.

"_Is this the real life? Is this fantasy?"_

"Estheim please report to the biomedical room 1303," The default speaker over the intercom broke his thoughts as Hope gazed down at his watch.

"Damn. It's already 3:30? Better get going," he said as he turned around to his desk picking up his messenger bag and swinging it around his left arm.

Looking one more time outside his wide panel window he murmured something about distractions and made his way towards the door. Making his way down the hallway the feed noise of phones and humming computers surrounded him instantly. All the way from the 30th floor to the 36th floor were R&amp;D stations. As a researcher Hope remained mostly on this floor dealing with monitoring and analyzing whatever projects the company gave him to do.

He loved his job as much as he hated it. Days would turn to nights when a breakthrough would spark through his hard work and usually, well actually always when his peers would turn in and leave he would remain alone doing almost the entire process of solutions. He was good at that, solving things.

Yet with all the alone time and Chinese take-out during his work environment he loved even more so the idea of making a difference. It was stupid and more of a vague concept he admitted, but it brought him assurance that he was needed. That he wasn't alone.

Increasing his walking pace Hope turned down the hallway and managed to slide inside the closing elevator getting judgmental stares from some of his colleagues and interns. Almost flawlessly he looks at his watch again and remains quiet after the number 36 button seemed to already been pushed.

"_I don't know most of these people, it's not like I'm embarrassed. Besides that these interns get replaced almost every other month_," Hope thought to himself as he turned to the right of the reflective wall of the elevator.

He saw his reflection and noticed the back of his hair was longer than he thought. Wearing his casual long sleeve black shirt under his lab coat with gray slacks made his appearance seem nearly professional. Well all but his ridiculous hair, it wouldn't listen to him unfortunately. He really did try and get a haircut once and imitate the professional hairstyles his lab assistants seemed to have, but it made him look more normal than anything. That was four months ago now his hair was back the way it was, silver locks in front of his temple and the weird tamed strands tucked behind his ears.

The elevator stopped at his final destination and he stopped judging his hair, following three other people that stepped out. Not bothering to look anywhere but up ahead he saw finally some familiar faces at the see through lab he was headed for.

Hope reached for his key card and swiped it through the card reader opening the lab door. He walked towards the nearest locker and put down his messenger bag while reaching for his notebook. Today would be an interesting day he thought.

"Anti-gravity lifters huh?" Hope asked to his lab partners who gave him a side look.

"_Let's go prove Newton wrong…again."_ Hope thought smiling to himself.

After hours of recording their data and testing more lifters using electromagnetic fields Hope's group of colleagues decided it was time for a break. This was the part he hated the most.

"Come on Einstein let's take a breather already," pleaded one of the guys who always took it upon himself to be the one brave enough to persistently ask Hope at least three times for a break. It was always him and it was always with the Einstein joke. Sure some points for creativity but honestly it was annoying to hear over and over again.

Hope finally lifted his nose from the screen in front of him and looked up at his annoying partner. Gale was one of the most persistent if not boldest guys he ever met. Apart from being quick on his feet Gale really liked taking on challenges, but he always had a presence to him that screamed- I do what I want when I want. Hope admired him greatly and to some extend was grateful that Gale even bothered to get him to take a rest. However…..

"Dude come on the guys are already at outside waiting! Just an hour and then we can finish up till midnight if you want," said Gale rolling his eyes in defeat. Clever attempt to get Hope to get up but he knew Gale would stay till midnight to help anyways.

Still Hope managed a defeated sigh and closed his laptop and wordlessly left the lab with Gale thankfully behind him just in case Hope pulled a 180.

"So this is it huh? You think you're going to talk to her now?" Asked Roger with a look of amusement. Hope and his two lab partners were inside a small coffee shop packed with a lot of business workers and college slackers that pulled all nighters. Hope remembered hearing about this place before, it had opened not that long ago, maybe around a month or so. He didn't remember well, too busy getting shocked by repulse sensors that day. Still he did recall the attraction to this place.

It was the only coffee shop that didn't close till ten, rather closed at midnight. Perfect for procrastinating students and all company workers who needed a quick pick up from work. The shop was called Café Rosella. A rather adorable red bird adorned the lighting of the shop's name on top. Not to mention the walking distance to his work, it really was genius of the owner to pick such a sweet spot. No doubt whoever the owner was Hope was sure this shop would always be kept busy.

Sitting inside a black adorned booth Hope casually looked up from the paperwork he managed to bring with him. His partners disapprovingly shaking their head when they left work. Gale and Roger both sitting across the booth looked around eagerly for some reason. Hope gave his attention to Roger who still didn't get an answer from Gale. In terms of being cool and collective Roger was far from the totem pole. But he was kind and always enjoyed talking freely to Hope and Gale. Although admitting enough both guys were probably friends in category, Hope couldn't say they were that to him. Finally Hope decided to look at both guys unison direction of attention before asking awkwardly what they were looking at.

"Look Einstein the owner of this place is actually a really hot chick. I managed to get her attention last time, I'm trying to see what I can do tonight," Said Gale peering through the crowd of workers at the bar where the baristas were located.

"Really what did she say?" Asked Hope casually his attention reverting back to his paperwork.

"Well she didn't actually say anything to me, it was more like this look dude. You'd have to be there to know ok?" Said Gale reassuringly as he gave Hope a wink.

A slow nod was all Hope showed Gale before Roger asked another question.

"W-wait how did you exactly get her attention if you didn't say anything?" Roger raised an eyebrow at his buddy who reverted his eyes to him.

"Well she was kind of going around asking people if they wanted complimentary drinks and stuff, you know since they are new store and all. She came up to my booth and asked our group if we wanted anything, when she handed me my coffee I just saw her give me this look." And I- Einst err Hope why are you laughing?!"

Gale whose prideful face was slightly flushed now glanced at Hope who was had given at least two good chuckles out of his partner's story.

Still he lied to Gale said something about remembering something funny just now, Hope knew he didn't buy it. Still he took it.

Just as the slight hint of embarrassment was there it vanished quickly and Gale's face showed a poker face winner complexion.

"Look she's right there," he said as Roger quickly looked towards Gale's direction.

There was a pause, Hope didn't look he kept his busy mind around the question of a lab result.

"She is very hot dude," nodded Roger who in turn gave Gale a beaming look.

"Einstein if you want to act all weird you can, just do me a favor don't say anything for the love of God." Replied Gale as Hope finally looked back at him.

"_Wow."_ Hope thought. Gale was being serious, just how hot was this girl anyways? Hope looked finally towards the workers area and saw the woman in question. His eyes shot up when he saw Lightning with the same boring look while topping off a brulee tea.

"You can't be serious." Blurted out Hope.

"Shut it, you see what I mean?" Said Gale looking worryingly towards Roger.

Well then…

**Author's Notes: Hello I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really want to make something small but complete story of Hope and his life after the games. Just a reminder this take place after FF Lightning Returns when they live on a new world free of fighting. Any reviews are extremely welcomed, most of my fun comes from your opinions and in return gives me a feel for what you guys like. Till next time, take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**It's only awkward if you let it be."**_

**Silvia Donohue**

It wasn't like they left on bad terms or anything. Things were just implied. After a few weeks of arriving in this new world Hope reunited with all of his friends. Snow, Serah, Noel, and Sahz and his boy, and Lightning. Fang and Vanille were the furthest away from them living in the middle of nowhere, but they were all together again. They were all alive. It wasn't too long before Serah and Snow got married and the whole gang reunited again.

But shortly afterwards everybody just got busy having their own lives. Hope figured that since their entire life of the past consisted of being hunted down and saving souls perhaps it was time to give each other all their time to themselves. To live and be free, the only worries arriving from paying bills and where the only fighting was left at the dinner table. They all deserved this, especially Lightning. The savior of humanity and protector of souls. She never had the chance to relax let alone breath for more than few seconds before something tried to kill her.

So instead Hope left them all be, he let Lightning be. Just keep living and enjoy life. That was Hope's wish for her. It was perhaps almost two years since then. And now somehow the rose haired colored woman manage to be doing just that…eight minutes walking distance from his job.

"_The movies make it seem more distant"_ Hope decided.

"Alright I'm serious here Hope, please man just don't say something awkward when she comes to our booth? Alright bro?" Gale had the most sincere look of plead in his eyes and the use of his name made it official. Hope was amused.

Still, he understood and perhaps to his advantage took this perfect opportunity to do what he did best since he was a kid. Run away.

"Alright Gale, maybe I can work on my paperwork on my own outside the patio?" Suggested Hope with a look of false sympathy.

Despite his need to look good Gale thought about the idea then shook his head. "No man that's not necessary, just you know don't act weird."

Hope smiled up at him then gave Roger a small tap on his shoulder as he got up.

"You know me though, I'm always weird." Hope replied leaving the booth with his lovely paperwork in hand.

"Hope!" Gale said loudly as the silver haired man cringed in fear of having Lightning hear. Honestly he was on his way out. What gives?

Yet Hope in relief of the busy noises that easily covered Gale's voice made him relaxed as his partner threw his right first enclosed at him.

Hope confirmed he was indeed his bro, but refused to stay inside the shop for more than a second after the gesture of good will. Or machismo, both honestly.

On his way out though he failed to notice that his coffee was still being made. Gale took his order so he probably wasn't going near it till they left he feared. Oh well, sacrifices he supposed.

As he sat outside Hope began to work feverishly on his thesis. For ordinary people the concept of relativity was based on observing special and general relativity. Hope Estheim however knew of another concept, and although Alchemy wasn't real here. In his mind this understanding brought the attention of all his peers at work. Because of his extent knowledge he made complex project seem like child's play and all his supervisors applaud him for it. Sort of.

All credit went to his boss but Hope kept his name as assistant researcher, but it made little difference to him. Knowledge to make a change, to drift a thought and make it reality. That's all Hope cared about.

Sadly though this made him a workaholic, a term he never heard before in his previous life. Any flow of society that happened to be there when he was working had to keep walking along unfortunately. It's not like Hope minded, he was happy working. Nobody was missing him anyways, and at least he worked with something to show for it. Oh and the pay wasn't too shabby.

While he worked in joy he didn't notice the door to the Café opening, not that it mattered. For the last forty or so minutes he was outside working he was very accustomed to the soft chime letting people know more customers had arrived. Still instead of the chime ending with a satisfying thud, there was a pause the door must have still been opened. Hope could certainly hear the noise level from inside, and it bothered his trance.

After hearing the door close and the noise revert back to the city hum of an uneventful Wednesday night. With the more subtle calmness he went back to editing Einstein-the real one's formula.

Hope nodded in approval when he was done and looked admiringly at his work.

"_For a person who didn't time travel Albert Einstein was impressive enough to figure out this much."_ Hope thought admiringly. Tracing his work over his last sheet to fill for the night.

Without a sign of subtlety a cup was placed firmly in front of his eyes in between his work and hands.

The styrofoam cup with surprisingly still steaming coffee inside and the hand grip piece having a written down name.

"**Einstein." **

"_God dammit Gale."_ Hope murmured in his head. He turned around ready to make a comment finally about how obnoxious the joke was getting, and to remind him of the alpha male exchange of support. Perhaps throw it back to him and make him regret it. Hope had guessed Gale was probably amused and as he finally looked at somebody who wasn't Gale his heart stopped.

Lighting wasn't amused though. Not at all.

During his few years of living on this earth he learned many things. Society expectations being everything he wasn't. Perhaps even more annoyingly was that in this world men and women were not necessarily treated equal. But people made jokes and sexist jokes were common at his workplace. Hope didn't have much time to address every stupid joke that went his way, but the most common one had something to do with an angry woman and a lion. Or something like that. All Hope knew was that he really wanted to face the lion instead right about now. Maybe die a more honorable death.

"Hey Hope." Replied Lightning her cerulean eyes still lingering patiently and ready to give the final judge and probably execution of whatever the hell out was about to come out of his mouth.

Hope smiled despite his utter fear quiet well actually. "Hello Claire, good seeing you again."

He reminded himself to never call her Lightning in public, after all that name no longer meant anything here.

She paused to look at his face a smile still stuck on it. Her complexion was the same minus the casualness of course. Her white long sleeve shirt with her black pants standard café manager attire. Her face though seemed more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair still strawberry colored as always, new however was a slight hint of cheery lip gloss. But the default stoic look to her complexion made Hope wish he would have said a compliment too.

After a while of what was probably a few long lasting seconds she sighed and sat down across from him.

"Why'd you run away?" She asked pulling one of her arms to rest on the side of her head.

Straight to the point as always.

Truth be told she copied the actions of that reporter that had gone asking him about Cocoon and his friends. She was ready to listen but whatever anger Hope thought he saw wasn't there.

Just plain old straight forward Lighting.

He looked down at his cup and looked thoughtfully at it like it was the interviewer. What could he say? The truth? It was too stupid to lie to her, she probably would notice it quickly anyways.

She knows me too well.

Hope looked back at her deciding. "I didn't run away, Claire. I want you to know that."

She made a noise that resembled objection. She decided to be more kind though, at least for now.

"One day were celebrating my sister's wedding. All of us promising to save up so we can go to a ridiculous expensive trip to a resort we can watch a bunch of birds that can't fly and hang out after Serah's honeymoon." Pointing her finger at herself daring Hope to interrupt.

"A trip you said you'd couldn't wait to go. And then you disappear off the face of this earth for three years." Lightning said pointing her finger at him now.

"It was two years L-Claire." Hope blurted out. Confused why he decided this was the most pressing issue.

"Shut up. I'm talking." She warned.

Hope had a moment of annoyance on his face before she saw it.

Then he quickly decided living was better.

Funny enough though she seemed about done talking because she had that look on her face like she was planning her next move. It was a very unnoticeable trait where her eyes would quickly scan left and down. A trait that Hope knew too well. Usually reserved for figuring out how to out maneuver enemies and now being used to find new ways to yell at him. Go figure.

After a few more seconds of silence Hope decided it was safe to talk again.

"If you must know I really did want to go, I still have that ridiculous shirt Snow got me. You know the one with the penguins on surfboards?" Hope replied looking at her with the most neutral expression possible.

"So why the long postponement Hope?" She asked her eyes studying his face again. Her gaze was still mildly strong, but no killer intent anymore. Much to Hope's relief.

"So if I tell you the truth will you promise not to call me an idiot?" Asked Hope in hidden embarrassment. It was going to happen one way or the other, but having Lightning call him out would defeat him entirely.

"We'll see." She said. It was the closest to a compromise he was going to get.

Hope took a sip of his coffee the bittersweet taste in his mouth not doing him any favors. If it weren't for current moment he would have probably enjoyed it more.

"Well while Snow and Serah were on their honeymoon we were all pretty busy. One day I just came up with the idea that perhaps it was a bit intrusive to bother their moment, er rather their life anymore." Hope thought back to the day he decided to leave his apartment before leaving near his workplace.

"Actually I got a job at the time, the same one I have now. It was closer to live in the city and I figured well maybe it would be better to just leave you guys more space to yourselves." Hope looked more reassuringly know at Lightning.

Her face didn't change. But he could have sworn the little aura of anger was dimming away.

"I meant to keep in touch you know? But one week let to two...job was busy and stuff." He finished his last sentence in hesitance waiting for her to figure out the rest.

"And so three years later and my café is what it took to see you again?" She said shaking her head in the most lightning disapproving fashion.

There was silence again. Mostly out of Lightning pondering look at Hope, deciding if he was going to live. And then…

"You're an idiot."

…

…

"Yeah sometimes I can be." Hope smiled weakly. This caused the silence to turn into laughter. Lightning's posture relaxed against her chair and looked down at the floor.

Hope decided to sip on his coffee again, before looking down at his cup again.

"Hey Cla-"

"You can call me Light when we're alone Hope." She interrupted looking back at him with reassurance.

Hope's smile became more cheerful at the mention of her reinstating the select privilege for just a few people.

"Ok Light."

"What where you saying?" She said pretending like his sudden joy didn't bring her to crack her smile a bit.

"Well I wanted to ask…how did you know about my nickname?" Hope turned his cup to let her see the written name. She only gave him a knowing smile.

"Should I tell you or should your buddy?" Her blue eyes rolling towards the direction of the shop.

"_Oh Gale."_ Hope thought. His stomach suddenly feeling heavy.

"He tried hitting on me when I walked over to hand him his order. I politely told him I was gay and he acted on instinct." She looked back down this time with a sly grin on her face.

"So you crushed him?" Hope asked both relieved and surprised.

"I was polite about it. But he may try to avoid eye contact with me for a very long time." She insisted as her smirk took hold of her hidden clues.

"_She completely destroyed Gale."_ Hope thought reassuringly. He couldn't help but beam at the thought.

Lightning eyes saw a spot on the table and like magic she brought out a towel and cleaned it.

"So as he quietly got his drink I asked his other buddy who the third drink was for. Reminding them both that if was for me I didn't like cream or sugar on my coffee."

Hope let out a laugh at this, it was Lightning at her peak form.

The spot leaving its pitiful self from Light's table gave her attention back at him.

"They said their friend Hope was outside working at the patio table." She had her stand off-ish look on her.

"I told them I saw you and mentioned you were cute before leaving your friend's table."

"Enough so he could listen, your terrible Light." Hope shook his head in disbelief and secretly in utter joy.

They spent a few more minutes talking like their old-selfs again. Lightning explained that she had actually helped Serah open this café because of her. However something about age legalization and tax incentives, made her in charge of the business. The name Café Rosella was suggested by Serah after watching a beautiful bird during her honeymoon trip. Very well detailed for Hope to admit.

It wasn't long before the door opened again and this time it was Hope's lab partners that slowly made their way towards him.

"Um, hey Hope. Were ready to head back to work catch you in a bit." Without even second guessing or waiting for Hope to answer Gale walked quickly towards the street straight to their work.

Roger lingered for a moment then gave Hope a sheepish smile before heading out too.

"Come back and visit us soon again boys!" Lightning said turning her head in their direction. Even though it was dark Hope could see their bodies halt momentarily than speed up quicker than before. Technically it was considered power walking.

Hope couldn't decide whether to laugh or cringe in how cruel Lightning could get.

Yet he too looked at his watch and saw big hand slowly making its way to a quarter past ten.

"Yeah I have to go too, I have a couple hours before my lab partners leave. Maybe even already left thanks to you." Hope teased at the last words of his, making Lighting close her eyes.

"Tch…"

There was a pause before they both got up and Hope felt weary again. Gale wasn't kidding about him being awkward, at goodbyes to say the least.

"Well, I'll see you around Light."

"Not three years I hope." She replied with a knowing smile.

A sudden itch found its way behind Hope's neckline.

"_I really should get a haircut,"_ Hope decided.

"No definitely not. I-I mean I won't take that long. I'll be nearby so."

Lightning shook her head without saying anything.

"_If awkward was a comedian it would commit suicide seeing me right now,"_ he wondered.

He felt something though. It was Lightning flicking his forehead before turning around to leave.

"I have to stay till one to close and clean. If your still around working stop by."

Hope didn't say anything but they both knew his answer.

The moment the door closed behind her he picked up his work and made his way towards his workplace. A much more quicker pace than before perhaps.

"_You know maybe concept of relativity is fine the way it is_." Hope suggested to himself.

If it ain't broke don't fix it.

**Author's Notes: Here is part 2 of this story, bigger piece than the last one. I really do hope you enjoy this read. Reviews highly welcomed as always. Can't wait to finish up and see what you guys think. Take care till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Instinct is a marvelous thing. It can neither be explained nor ignored."**_

**Agatha Christie**

It wasn't easy explaining to his lab partners how Light was actually a close friend to him without a hint of betrayal. So when Gale finished a rather lengthy speech about friendship and trust he settled down on his rolling chair and remained quiet for a while. Roger didn't say anything about the matter and focused his attention on a ceramic ring he had eagerly dismissed an hour ago.

Despite everything though Hope couldn't help but smile as he worked. Perhaps they were upset maybe even hurt that Hope didn't tell them their self-esteems were about to get destroyed with the lovely café manager. Still they didn't leave him, and even after while Gale reluctantly rolled on his chair towards Hope and began working.

Overall they managed to get a few things hashed out, increasing the strengths of their lifters by running the device reactor a few rpms faster. Sure Roger and Gale suggested that perhaps 17,500 rpms was overkill, but this was science. Hope remaining as still as possible when his pulse reader detected he achieved a new record for gravity field of expansion.

"_A new gravitational wave, an old method of space continuum," _thought Hope. As memories of time traveling ushered through him like an unwelcomed guest. Maybe about a few hours ago he would have celebrated; cheered by going home early. After reuniting with Light tonight however he couldn't help, but feel a strange sense of torn guilt.

"_I'm messing with things I have no business touching,"_ insisted his head. Double meaning for a thought that he struggled to control. He of all people should know the illusion of control. No matter how hard you try things work out in its own course in time.

"_What's the point of time if you can't even appreciate it?,"_ echoed his voice inside his head. Hope could feel his face getting twisted as a wry look overcame him.

"Hey Hope what's a matter?" Asked Gale interrupting his thoughts. Hope's green eyes meeting Gale's concerned blue ones. Roger looking up from recording the results on his notebook gave a look of equal concern.

As quickly it arrived the unwanted expression left his face and Hope smiled softly at his new friends. Perhaps tonight was meant to happen for a reason, maybe a link in time doesn't need to be measured by distance. Maybe…

"I'm thinking how long it's going to take explain all of this in a simple report," lied Hope. His polite remark didn't leave them satisfied enough.

Roger who was sitting across a table let out a hesitant chuckle as he flipped his notebook towards Hope. A white screen with a long drafted report already outlined.

"That's why we're here man, you're not the only genius in town," reminded Roger as he faced Hope with glee.

Gale scoffed as he punched Hope's right shoulder lightly.

"Yeah. You're just a pretty boy here Einstein, not as much as me of course." Insisted Gale as he put his hands into his lab pocket, a look of satisfaction written on his face.

Nothing stopped Hope from smiling at that. Genuinely enough this time he scratched a sudden tick on the back of his head.

"Right, I'll make sure to remember that." Replied Hope as his friends gave in seemingly satisfied enough to finishing their work.

"_Perhaps holding down something isn't so bad. Maybe a bond is stronger when you link your elements instead of spreading them,"_ said his internal self. And for once tonight he learned to agree with his stubborn self.

After another hour or so of marking up their report they closed their station and left together. As Hope twirled his keys in one hand and his messenger bag in the other; he waved goodbye to his established friends and walked to the parking garage across the street from the building. Not looking anywhere in particular he watched to quiet city streets illuminated by lights and skyscrapers. Hope looked down at his watch reading 1:12 A.M.

Quickly making his way inside the parking garage he climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked over his singled out silver BMW. As he settled in his car and turned on the engine he looked at the dashboard clock blinking 1:15 A.M. Sliding into gear he drove out the parking garage and made his way towards Café Rosella.

Pulling over the street sideway of the business he watched from his car for Light. He quickly noticed the sign on the door saying its closed with all the lights off except the street lamps.

For a second Hope wondered if he had just missed Light since no cars were parked anywhere near Café Rosella.

"Great. Just great," sighed Hope as he kept his eyes narrowed at the door for a silhouette casually leaning by it. He didn't see anybody.

Before he could react his body jerked in reaction to a thud tap on his side window. Hope's sudden reaction made him turn to his left to notice a lean figure responsible for the noise. Even in dim lighting he could see her smirk of satisfaction.

"Of course you'd scare the crap out of me," murmured Hope as he pressed the lock button on his arm rest along with the window switch. As the window automatically glided down he saw Lightning's features go back to its original blank expression.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking up to someone's car like that at this hour?" Asked Hope hiding his previous surprised demeanor. She nonchalantly raised one of her fingers to his forehead and flicked it in response.

When was he going to learn?

To his surprise she told him that she usually called a cab since Serah took their shared car after moving in with Snow. Hope nodded his head towards the passenger side prompting her to get in.

Lightning paused at the thought for a while then walked around and got in.

"Thanks, I didn't mind calling a cab though." Assured Lightning as she got her small purse and placed it over her legs.

Hope shook his head and looked back at the road as he shifted gears.

"No trouble. So where to?" Asked Hope adjusting the perfectly fine front mirror.

Lightning told him her address to her home, a complete opposite direction to his place.

Just outside the city limits about a ten minute drive thanks to the slow traffic. It was a nearly silent drive from start to finish. Well that was until Hope asked her about her late shift.

At first she paused her eyes at him, then began diverging her attention towards the little lightning bolt pendant dangling from her neck.

"It was fine. Serah wanted the night to herself, so I volunteered." Lightning found it easier to look down than up.

Hope nodded as he kept his attention to the second to last exit sign to her place.

"So you had nothing to do huh? I get you, I'm on the same boat," said Hope giving her a sideway smile.

Lightning shifted herself and rested back some more on her seat.

"Is that why you were working this late? A little extreme for a simple researcher no?" She asked closing her eyes trying to remain still.

A small laugh escaped from Hope as he shrugged in response.

"You are a simple researcher right? Not doing anything, supernatural?" She asked again in the same manner as before.

This time Hope didn't move. His eyes narrowed slightly at her suggested tone.

"The only thing abnormal I'm doing is staying up late as a workaholic Light."

This time a small laugh escaped Lightning as she gave him a soft smile.

"That makes us two peas in a pod."

In silent agreement Hope kept his attention to the upcoming exit towards his destination.

"On Mayland street up ahead make a right after the second stop sign." Instructed Lightning as she slowly got her posture up on her seat.

"Roger that," said Hope turning down the first street.

As she kept her eyes ahead she rested one of her hands on the window arm rest.

"Hope, where do you live?" Her question surprised him for some reason.

He looked towards her and smiled back. "I own a place by my job actually. About a few blocks away."

Lightning gave him a thoughtful look that made him look up.

"Why do you drive your car to work then?"

Hope kept quiet at this. The truth was that he could have easily walked to his home, but he usually never went home after work. He would always drive around town looking for some new excuse to not go asleep. Probably the worst possible way to live, but it kept him from being a ghost in his place.

"I love luxury," lied Hope as he remained smiling at her.

She watched him closely then shook her head.

After arriving at her home Hope parked into the small driveway to her home. It was a modest place maybe too big for one person. One story home with its own garage and yard, better suited for a family.

"Nice place, you live by yourself?" Asked Hope unlocking the door to her side.

" Yeah- well no actually," Lightning said tucking a strand of her strawberry colored hair behind her ear.

"I got a roommate. She's actually a real estate worker so she's usually never around." The door opened and she got out with her purse in hand. She closed the door and walked over by Hope's side. Once again he pulled down the window and watched as she wiggled something out of her purse.

"Thanks for the trouble Hope, and here this is for your help," said Lightning with her hand outreached with a ten dollar bill in hand.

"Put it back in your purse, your moneys no good to me. I honestly didn't mind the small trip." Said Hope lifting his hands in protest. Looking in from the outside Lightning didn't say anything.

She quickly looked back at her purse than proceeded to pull something out again. Hope had to admit it was funny looking at the former savior struggling with a tiny purse. And after what seemed like strangling the insides of her purse she pulled out a small card.

Hope leaned in as his head went through the window side feeling the light breeze from the outside. He skimmed at the card Lightning held and read it out-loud.

"Café Rosella Rewards Card?" Asked Hope as he looked up at her.

There was a small tint of color to her face as she quickly rolled her eyes and put the card in his hands.

"Yeah just take it. You get discounts and one free drink. Stop by more often and you get points that you can use to get free stuff." Said a rather huffed Lightning staring at the card.

Hope looked down at the card one last time and wordlessly put it his pocket.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to use it next time." Said Hope as he looked back at her with a grin.

There was a bit of silence before either of them said anything.

"Friday Serah will be there covering for me, maybe you could stop by and say hello. I'm sure she'd like that." Suggested Lightning as she placed her hands in a self-embrace.

Hope looked up at her in question.

"Day off Friday? He asked his eyes analyzing her face.

She kept her expression more neutral this time, although he could tell she was alert.

"Yeah, I'll be around making errands for the café all day probably." Lightning nodded as she found her eyes panned down at the floor.

Hope quickly looked down for a moment before bringing it up with a sudden idea in mind.

"I have that day off too, maybe we could hang out. See Serah together afterwards?" Proposed Hope surprising himself.

"_Where did that come from?"_ Asked his conscience. Suddenly aware at his comment he quickly corrected himself.

"I-you know if you're not busy or anything, just a thought." Hope kept his eyes up towards her with a hesitant look.

Lightning looking at him seemed pondered. Then she gave him an appreciative nod.

"Sounds great, but I really have to make those errands around the city. I got to get a taxi first-"

"So I'll drive you then," interrupted Hope his eyes wide briefly out of shock of his words.

"_Seriously where did you…"_ his interrogative self seemed surprise.

Not paying attention to Hope's involuntary awkwardness she looked down in thought. After what felt like an eternity she looked back at him and her lips formed a closed smile.

"You got it then. Friday morning at 9 A.M sharp." Replied Lightning as she moved slightly towards Hope.

Hope was ready to tell her ok when a sudden movement caught him by surprise.

She flicked his forehead again with the same taunting finger which won her a bemused Hope.

"Wha-what was that-"

"That's for lying to me back in the car. Don't try that again." Lighting said her face forming a smirk.

In truth Hope didn't protest any further, he didn't understand when or how she figured out about the driving his car to work excuse. But he sure as hell was annoyed for falling for her repetitive trick again.

"_One day..." _he thought.

As she said goodbye she gave him an approving look.

"By the way, nice car Hope."

Hope's face hid inside the car and remained the same shade of red till she left his vision and was safely inside her home.

On his way back to his place his hot face looked at the card in his hand he reached for. The caramel colored card with the words, "come back soon" gave him a good feeling.

All the trip to his place he thought about all the possible breaks he could get from work.

"_Oh and I have to figure out how to get Friday off_." He reminded himself.

**Author's Notes: Well that's part 3 taken care of. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and although I haven't really received feedback I'll continue to post. I got a few followers so it gives me the idea that I don't suck yet lol. Anyways I'll make sure to keep posting and looking forward to any feedback. Take care you guys till next time….**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Not all who wander are lost."**_**  
\- J.R.R. Tolkien**

"You know sometimes I think we're all pawns in a game of chess."

"Hmm?" Hope looked up from his sub towards his usual reserved friend.

Roger kept his eyes at the children running around in their game of tag. The laughter and protests of the bunch filling the air of the roomy central park of the city.

Hope blinked a few times before going back to his sandwich in response.

"It's like no matter how far we move, our direction and our path have already been decided," continued Roger looking towards the newly crowned tagger of the group of kids.

Both men kept their postures still as they sat on the bench of the right wing of the park facing the children's newly started game.

The silver haired man finally looked up towards the heavy gray clouds forming around the sun.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it. I try not to think much on it anymore." Replied Hope as he saw a reflective flash in the growing clouds.

"Anymore?" Asked Roger turning his attention from the children to him.

Hope nodded as he nudged his friend towards the sky.

"Take the sky for instance, some people can't believe that lightning strikes before you can hear it. Sometimes though a spark is unleashed and people wouldn't know the difference," responded Hope as he pointed towards a cloud emitting static.

A puzzled look overcame Roger as he shook his head at his partner.

"Lightning and a spark are two different things, one is a strike that can cause serious damage and a spark is sometime that hurts at best when you touch a door knob or a fabric with static." Roger frowned at Hope with a look that meant he was getting sloppy on his research.

It wasn't the first time, but it always ended the same way.

With a simple shrug Hope looked at his friend again.

"Your right about what they do, but what is their origin Roger?"

There was a pause before he responded back. A look of realization gleaming in Roger's eyes.

"In their core they are both static electricity that build up until it can discharge," he said as a look of ponder lifted his features.

"So is it possible to say that the distance that the electricity has to move is what determines its final form?" Questioned Hope already hearing the lightning strike from before.

"Yeah, I suppose it could be." Admitted Roger following his friend's direction towards the sky.

"Then maybe life follows the same pattern. Your direction determines the outcome that only you can create," finished Hope as he smiled at him.

There was a pause of appreciation before they spoke again. The children already discarded from the park as a few drops of rain started arrive.

Hope sighed before getting up from the bench throwing away his bag and mostly eaten sub in the trash bin nearby.

In a moment of seconds Roger snapped out of his trance and looked at his watch.

"Well looks like lunchtime is over, better head back before the rain beats us."

Hope nodded as he brushed a few crumbs from his white shirt frowning at a small hint of a mustard stain.

Both men walked back to their workplace before Roger spoke up.

"I don't understand one thing Hope." He said as his eyebrows shot up in half curiosity.

"What's that?" Asked Hope looking sideways to his friend.

"You said you don't think about it anymore, but what was with the lightning analogy?" The man kept his glance of interest without looking away.

Hope shook up towards a drop of rain that managed to slide at the back of his neck. When he realized his friend had a different look on his face he matched it with his own.

"It's not an analogy. More like an epiphany to me."

"Oh?" Replied Roger simply

At this Hope couldn't help but smile back at his growing curiosity.

"Sometimes you have to figure out your wrong about something before you can learn to be right."

Roger's face shook in a look of alert. Before long his complexion changed to a questioning one as he looked back at his friend.

"You mean about the science or the prospect of life?" Asked Roger as he ran up in front of Hope to watch his expression to understand the depths of it all.

Then a weird look, one that never surfaced Hope's face appeared. It was more than a knowing look than anything. A strange feeling of centuries of wisdom packed in a glance. Something completely impossible of course.

"Is it all not the same?"

Neither spoke on their way back to their destination.

For better or for worse last night's reunion with Light gave Hope a second wind. He couldn't help but notice that his lab partners had become real friends, to an effect where conversations became frequent outside work. The little critic on the back of mind told him this was all a scheme on her end, but he knew it wasn't the case. He couldn't help but smile at the thought though.

To think that despite everything they've been pitted against. Whatever bond that was established since the night Lightning received Odin; joined them for better or for worse. Cause and effect were the factors in the law of causality. Hope was almost convinced that if his spirit had been casted on the opposite end of the world somehow someway they would end up stuck together again. All theoretical but probable. After all she was the one that sought him out of his hiding spot. Twice.

The second time being their encounter on Café Rosella, the first time was their arrival on earth. Even now after settling in for a few years his body remembers the static that empowered that memory. He was technically 1014 years old if Hope counted his centuries of torture under Bhunivelze. Looking back on those sick moments lucidity wasn't present. Vague twist and pulls from his soul is all he remembered through his crucible.

"Keep your eyes front. I'll watch the rear".

"_Stop! Please just leave that"-_

"It's not a matter of can or can't. Some things in life you just do".

"_No. I can't forge- stop taking my memories. Just don't…leave it!"_

All he felt was the thoughts of his pink haired ally whispering these words before a blank state replaced them. It was like a humming noise screeched his mind and his lungs collapsed at the pull of his chest. Then nothing. Emptiness. Whatever it was he was pleading to keep didn't seem important anymore.

Suspended in a bright realm of loneliness he remained frozen as Bhunivelze's voice surrounded him like a miserable prey.

God's voice sounding very much like his own.

"Child of mine, your pure essences has to be saved. Those thoughts and scenes cannot be painted on your mind anymore."

Why did God always sound so reassuring before the pain began again? Maybe it was the sense of false hope. That it was all over and that the pain would end.

Yet Hope knew better.

"I won't abandon you. I won't."

"_Why again? Mocking me as if…"_ Hope voiced his mind in anger.

He waited for God to play his cards again. Then their same voice spoke around him.

"This one you can keep for a little bit longer. Savior or not penitence is necessary."

He knew it. Bhunivelze kept playing this memory over in cycles. The one memory God refused to take from him out of his sick form of humor.

That was the goal. To make an obedient shell of himself that knew what to say and how to act when he would have to assist the savior. The torture was methodical. Sometimes it didn't seem like it hurt anymore, other times it seemed like the agony felt worse than death.

"Hey Einstein. Are you still with us here?" Gale's voice snapping him out of his memories.

Hope's eyes glazed over his partner who returned a frown. Analyzing his surroundings he remembered where he was now. Back in his see through lab with Gale and Roger sitting down on a table rumbling through paperwork.

With a slight look of hesitance Hope turned his eyes to his friends. They were probably still chatting away on how to propose their work to the upper staff, but for whatever reason he was standing looking at his reflection on one of the glass panel walls. It wasn't the first time, but now he seemed much more self-conscience about it.

"I was thinking about my family." Assured Hope surprising the two guys who exchanged looks with one another. Hope had never once mentioned personal matters to them, other than Lightning out of much needed brooding.

They didn't press the matter further though. Instead they went back to work and waited for Hope to come to them.

They left a few hours early after Hope proceeded to create a proper outline of their work. After the backbone of information was written the other two finished the rest. Already on his way to his car after saying goodbye and thanking Gale for staying over his shift tomorrow something was looming at the back of his mind. When he lifted his wrist and stared down at the time he read it was only a quarter till nine. Not remembering the last time he got out so early he arrived at his car and started to search for his keys.

Finding the dangling keychain on his pocket he opened his car and got inside. Trying to figure out what to do not wanting to go home just yet his mind quickly settled on visiting Café Rosella. He had a perfect excuse and knew it wasn't a bad idea. When he turned the car ignition he felt a small pestering voice on the back of his mind. Suddenly remembering what he felt had forgotten he backed out of his car and drove out of the parking garage.

Turning to the street that was complemented by pedestrians walking across the streets at night he had to wait a few minutes in between traffic stops. Patiently waiting for the signal to turn green he made his way across the road passing up Café Rosella. After a few miles up ahead he found the familiar roads outside city limits. Trying his best to stay focus on the road he pulled out his phone and started searching for the nearest pharmacy.

"Just up head from the next exit ramp then." Agreed Hope to himself putting his phone back on his pocket. On his path he quickly opened his glove compartment pulling out a small white paper with chicken scratch on it. He read the date on the prescription and assured he would still be able to fill it after waiting for so long.

Exiting the road he turned to a small shopping center with familiar volumes of people just like before. He wondered if the people here were happier than in the city, it seemed that way sometimes.

Finding the pharmacy down the road with the bright blue light signage he saw the drive-thru section facing his way. Slowly turning to the street he made his way to the arrow on the parking lot signaling the drive-thru.

Finding his way behind a car already being served he kept his car in park patiently waiting. After a while the car in front of him moved forward and he pulled up to the pharmacy window. The petite lady looking through the window at him with a phone in hand smiled curtly.

"Good evening sir, dropping off or picking up?"

Hope pulled down his window and placed the paper in his hand on the tube transporter.

"Uh just dropping off this one please." Hope replied pushing the button on the machine as he watched the vacuum suction lift up the tube to the lady on the other side.

After a few minutes of her typing her she came back with his prescription. Surprised at the speed of the transition he quickly lifted his wallet from his pocket.

"This one is a fast rack medication, luckily you didn't have to wait too long. Your total after insurance cost is $4.88 please," Said the lady sending back the tube.

After paying her and receiving his medication he thanked her and moved forward his car. He looked down at the prescription bag opening up the package to a small drum bottle.

"Lorazepam…take one in morning and one at night. Seems simple enough." Hope mumbled to himself as he quickly took one pill in his mouth swallowing it eagerly. On his way back home he wondered if he was going to get a decent night sleep tonight. He certainly hoped so.

After about a twenty minute drive back to the city he pulled up to a few blocks away from his work. A path of small estates lined up one after another. Pulling up to his he pushed the button on his dashboard which opened the gates to his home. Pulling up inside he parked it outside his driveway not bothering to park it straight. As he got out of his car he made his way across his front yard walking on the sidewalk to the main door. The flash of lights caught him in his eyes as he stepped to his door.

He cursed at the two lights over his door. Reminding himself to buy dim lightbulbs he opened his front door and made his way inside. Turning on the lights on his room he quietly pulled on his tie. The house was all his and yet he always got quiet in his room. Getting ready for bed he washed up and looked at his eyes trying to see if the medication caused any effect so far. The same exhausted man stared at him though. He shrugged it off and went over the lights of his room turning them off. As he made his way to his bed he made himself comfortable and waited. For what he wasn't sure. But his eyes never tired and his mind still wondered as it usually did when he was in his bed. After a slow growl from his lips he turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"_Well so much for that."_ Insisted his mind already scolding himself.

He ignored the voice though, this time remembering what his counselor suggested.

"When your mind starts to impulse on random things, just think about something positive you did today. Or maybe something exciting you'll do soon. You know something you're looking forward to." Echoed the voice of the counselor.

He was mad at himself. For taking her advice and for buying those stupid pills. It's not like a small dose of milk sugar and potassium would do much for the mind. God he was so stupid.

Still after a while he clicked his tongue and shook his head. He had to try something. So he focused on a happy reminder. At first he thought about tomorrow morning and spending the entire day with Light and her sister later that day. But as the thought came it quickly faded at the thought of reuniting with his other friends he ditched. He wasn't looking forward to explaining himself. Better yet he was scared to face the younger Farron sister; notably sharing the same mild dangerous vibe when he saw her cross Snow's head after a one to many of height taunts. As worried as he was this thought brought a faint smile to his lips. Remembering their first encounter on this world after escaping their previous life was one of the most hardening and happiest days of his life.

Finding each other after a few weeks came to no surprise. Hope had landed in a country side plain of nothing but acres of open land. To him it was paradise his first real salvation. He had landed close to Sazh and his boy too. They pulled themselves together and with the kind hospitality of an elderly couple out in the plains they had a roof to stay under. They stayed and worked with the nice couple who understood them as stranded tourist, not a completely wrong assumption.

Within the few weeks they found more of their friends and surely enough almost everybody was together again. Except for one person of course.

Hope recalled those memories that followed Lightning's search.

"Knowing her she's probably already looking for us," assured Snow nudging Serah's shoulder on one of their walks from the countryside.

The young pink haired girl gave him an appreciate smile and looked at him tenderly. Hope always managed to quicken his pace at these little moments they shared, it always felt nerve wreaking to him.

Looking at the oldest group member in front of him Hope walked next to him in long strides.

"Sazh you think Vanille, Fang, and Noel are with Light?" Asked the platinum haired man with a look of hesitance.

The older man looked at his son next to him walking one foot forward over the other between the fields and the road. He waited as Dajh stumbled a little and frowned as he leaned too much on the road side, clearly upset at whatever game he had just lost.

Paying attention back at Hope he smiled over his worn out features.

"The way I see it, it wouldn't surprise me if they were together too. I mean just look at our bunch we all managed to land close to each other right?" Sazh spoke more reassuringly as Hope listened closely.

Hope kept his own pace with the group feeling slightly better at the chance they would all be together again.

Then when a few months past and no Lightning was found they all had to try and start making a living. Sazh and Dahj found an abandoned airport depot and made work with it. Snow and Serah got a place to stay with Hope next to a bus station that crossed the countryside road.

It wasn't that much longer that Hope started to slowly give up on finding Lightning and began searching for some place to work; tired of staying with the couple who seemed eager to provide for him.

He swore sometimes it felt like they were using him as a test subject to see if they could pull of parenting. That wasn't happening.

On one of Hope's walks to the countryside he found a group of white coat people poking rods at the fields of corn fields. Curious and bored he walked towards them and asked them a few questions.

One of the guys he met introduced himself as a researcher and explained he was a trainee that was doing off cite work. Eager to find out what the rod was used for Hope stayed a while with the group and found himself helping them out.

Apparently testing for mineral deposits in the soil the rod was the measurement instrument they used. Quickly learning what they did he added a few comments on how the erosion was best settled inward. They listened more as he talked and found his theories to be accurate as they found better results further in the crops.

The day went by so fast Hope didn't feel the sunset as the researchers started to pack their things away. Hope feeling a little more pleased with himself began to say his goodbyes until one of the people in the group reached out to him.

"Hey listen Hope, if you're interested in helping some more you could join our expedition." Said the man who was in charge of the team.

Hope thought about it and looked back at the group who were all staring at him weirdly.

A part of him thought this was a good way to get his mind off his troubles but another part of him wanted to just continue his way home to Snow and Serah. Find Lightning perhaps.

He didn't even feel his own voice as he spoke, "Does it pay?"

That was that. Hope officially joined this group of researchers and helped them on various projects each one earning the attention of his peers.

Before long another month passed by and his life revolved around working with his team forgetting about his previous journey. Serah understood and she didn't seem mad at him at the slightest. Hope wondered if perhaps she had given up herself, but Snow seemed just as determined. He just didn't know if Snow kept his high hopes for himself or for Serah's sake. Hope didn't ask.

After a while and a decent salary Hope moved towards the small town inside the countryside and managed to find a place to stay with Serah and Snow within walking distance. They all lived as satisfied as they allowed themselves to be. Being a terrible cook Hope would make his way towards their home and enjoy dinner with them from time to time. Sazh and Dahj lived not too far off already having his own business as a pilot and mechanic. On weekends they would all meet sometimes, and on some occasions have a guy's night out. Of course the event they named was more interesting than what they did. Admittedly just sitting in patio chairs outside at night drinking a few beers. Snow liked it because it was the only time he could get some alone time from Serah which was amusing enough for Hope. Considering how eager the burly build man had bragged about spending every second with Serah during their earlier L'Cie days. Still they were happy and they had each other, mostly everybody anyways.

Then one day Hope got a call. It was an early morning that he usually spent sleeping in. Not used to getting calls other than Serah's casual invites for dinner he answered groggily.

"Hello? This is Hope." He said into the receiver his eyes not listening to his closed eyelids.

Nothing. Somebody was on the line, but all he heard was a weird feedback tone. He swore he heard a slight growl before they hanged up.

Too early to care and too tired to pursue Hope ignored the rude caller and happily went back to sleep. Until he got another call within an hour or so. This time when he answered he got a response before he even got the chance to say his greetings.

"H-hey morning Hope!" A rather cheerful Serah spoke, way too happy for the hour of the day. Hope slowly found out that he wasn't the only unhappy camper with mornings, Serah shared a similar attitude. Yet he definitely heard her being too peppy at this early hour.

"Not much just sleeping at-"looking back at his small atomic clock blinking 6:48 A.M.

"Before 7 in the morning you know the usual," continued Hope walking slowly towards the edge of his bed as he sat.

"Oh. Right sorry about that," Serah said a little too surprised and embarrassed. Hope was starting to get confused.

"Its fine, is something wrong. Are you okay?" Asked Hope brushing his front locks back keeping his vision forward.

Serah waited a while before she spoke, which in turn made Hope start to worry. He asked her again before she spoke again.

"I'm alright Hope. Snow is sleeping from last night's work honestly I'm just checking up on you." She said a little too breathlessly.

Ok now he was worried. Serah didn't call this early to check on anything that wasn't a missing Snow or help getting Snow awake from a previous drunk night.

Sort of funny in hindsight, but now was definitely neither of those scenarios. Hope masked his concern looking out his window towards the other houses.

"Serah. I'm fine. Now mind telling me what you're really calling about?" Maybe a small hint of suspicion escaped his voice, but honestly he couldn't help it.

There was silence again. And for the second time she interrupted him before he tried to beat the silence.

"I just wanted to let you know. You know don't give up." She blurted out randomly.

Fully looking out his door for some prank or weird occasion to present itself he reeled back to his bed.

"W-what? Don't give up? Don't give what up? Seriously what on earth are y-" Hope couldn't finish his questions before the tone went silence.

"_Did she hang up on me?" _He asked himself in disbelief.

After a pause of silence he put back his phone on its receiver and went back to sleep. Mumbling something about Farrons.

Later that day Hope worked on a weekend project that his group of researchers had given up. The idea was interesting, but the researchers decided that making a rain catching system out of a tarp and a motor wasn't efficient enough. Hope loved challenges.

He casually would spent a few hours each weekends when he wasn't busy walking to the countryside where he kept his little project behind a nice oak tree. Bringing a few supplies on his walks he slowly made his project come to live, today being a possible date of completion.

As he started to map out his design on a light paper he turned his attention at his tools. He couldn't quiet master a way to build a levy to lift the gears from the motor to the tarp. Mostly because it was ludicrous.

Yet he silently worked on his project in peace and the nice wind today definitely brought some joy. He kept his eyes at the motor finding a place to build the levy. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a few footsteps behind him. Pausing a few feet by the sound of it.

Typical. It wasn't the first time people on leisure strolls would stop and gawk at his weird device. At first he found it slightly irritating when he saw the look of disbelief in their eyes. Or even worse the quiet ones that just shook their heads at him and continued on their way.

Hope learned to ignore these people and he continued working. Tracing his fingers around the gears of the motor trying to feel a dip or crevasse he could work with.

"What does it do?" Asked the voice behind him. A feminine voice that hinted a mark of curiosity, not like the typical mocking tone he was used from other strangers.

Too busy to turn around his eyes blinked when he felt his fingers find a small slot between a gear and the belt. Finally.

"Oh it's just an experiment. Catches rain if it ends up working right." Responded Hope measuring the small space making calculations in his head.

"That thing? Looks more like a lost and found scrap part." Replied the woman behind him with a weird tone of assurance.

"_Oh good one."_ Hope thought to himself slowly getting up to his full height.

"If you must know it actually-" Hope turned around to face the woman in question before his eyes silenced his lips.

A slender woman in white blouse with an equal colored long sleeved open dress shirt. Her strawberry hair no different than her cerulean eyes that meet his with warmth.

He spoke without realizing it finding his voice strange all of a sudden.

"Light?"

"Hello Hope. I found you." She said with the same tone as before.

Suddenly the call from before, the second call from Serah it all made sense. Serah must have gotten a call too. That little trickster.

Hope found his eyes looking for Light's blue ones again. When he did he couldn't help but ask her.

"You know it's rude to hang up when you call someone right?" A look of amazement and content filling his features for the first time since he arrived at this earth.

Lightning just closed her eyes not showing any hint of embarrassment. Stoic as ever.

Then like a sudden flash he felt her finger flick his forehead like the old times so many centuries ago.

"Who said that was me genius?" She asked her smirk covering her stoic expression.

"Who said I was lost?" Countered Hope raising his eyes back at her.

Too stubborn as always.

Hope couldn't remember what happened afterwards, his mind wouldn't allow it. His eyes fluttered slowly and a feeling of mellowness overcame him. For the first time since moving in this empty house his eyes closed in peace.

**Author's Notes: Well this is it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. It's a transitional chapter more than anything. I wanted to link memories and thoughts so I could make a real allusion to finding what you lost. Anyways that's it for now, I'll keep posting some more. Oh and thank you for all of your reviews! I read them all and appreciated all of them. I've seem to be in a good position which makes me happy, but please let me know if you want to share anything about what you like or didn't like. Thanks for your reviews again and please continue to stay tune for more. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**See only what you feel**_

_**Keeps you turning when you're standing still**_

_**You tried to run from trouble when it comes**_

_**You followed the drum keeping time with everyone.**_

**-Heart Is A Drum by Beck**

"Hello welcome to a new mind over matter segment on this wonderful Friday morning the time of the hour is 7:15 I'm here with Kenneth Kra-" Hope's hand silenced the voice from the alarm clock mechanically.

His eyes lingering over the alarm still flashing the time in red protest. Giving himself a few more seconds he slowly sat upright in his bed. The ache at the temple that used to linger to his eyes no longer present. Eyesight focused more than usually Hope drew his attention to his armoire. Typically a nice stack of paperwork would always be neatly tucked in a pile ready to look over as he brushed his teeth. As well as skimming through it as he started a new brew of coffee. Typically.

No paperwork stacked this morning however. Instead Hope got up with a slight more spring to his jump as he made his way to the bathroom with both hands to himself. As he reached the basin his eyes followed his reflection on the mirror. The usual wings of the front bangs of his hair present as usual but his upper face smoother than before. Letting the water faucet run quietly Hope let his shoulders relax back as his gaze went to the ceiling. His calculations coming to an end after making sense of the first five minutes of his day.

He had a good night sleep. Two things came to mind as he recalled last night. Harder to figure out which one of the two helped him rest. Instead however he compromised and agreed on both helping agents. His heart protesting his stubbornness.

After finishing his morning shower he paced to his bedroom getting his clothes on as he looked at the time. Ten minutes till eight he finished lacing up his shoes on his way out to the living room. Agreeing on brewing a pot of coffee and eating a banana Hope settled his breakfast and made his way outside his home. It wasn't a long travel to Light's place, give or take twenty minutes with traffic. Making sure he didn't forget anything despite already leaving his home, Hope looked over his rear view mirror as he turned his right signal to exit the freeway ramp.

As he approached the last street to Light's home he noticed the homes he passed by. His eyes wandering to a group of small children with adults waiting at the corner of the street. School probably being the case Hope noted the final home to the right of his path. Arriving at his destination he parked inside the driveway of his friend's residence noting a black car parked on one end. It wasn't there before when he dropped of Light, remembering back Hope recalled the roommate. Switching the engine off he placed his keys in his hands nervously. He wasn't sure why he felt uneasy considering his morning had been rather stress free.

Turning his wrist slightly he looked down at his watch. Realizing he was fifteen minutes early he moved around in his seat indecisively. Looking out the front door of Light's home he watched in silence. With Hope time was always precious, so the fact that he stood outside awkwardly gazing at a door made him feel more silly than he'd felt in a long time. Like teenager silly.

Giving himself a look of annoyance he impulsively opened his car door and got out. He followed his feet towards the front door of the house. Halting a few footsteps from the door he looked for a doorbell. Unable to see one he picked up his right arm from his side ready to knock a few times before the door opened wide. On queue a pair of brown eyes blinked at him confusingly. The woman in typical work dress attire walked outside with her eyes still on him.

Choosing to act Hope smiled at her warmly disabling any possible awkwardness or hostility.

"Good morning my name is Hope, I'm a friend of Claire's," he said waiting for the lady in front of him to reply.

Her eyes gave up a relaxed look and smiled back to the door.

"So that explains the wakeup call then, my name is Jill nice to meet you Hope." She said back reaching her hand out. Hope noted the businesslike handshake just as firm as his director's handshake.

"_Wakeup call?"_ Hope thought with slight interest.

Her polite posture remained as she walked outward towards her car. Her face turned towards him with the same demeanor.

"Hope it was nice meeting you I'm off for work, go on and wait inside," she said curtly.

Like that she was in her car and Hope made his way inside the home. He looked around for Light at the doorstep and found no one. Slowly closing the door behind him he made his way towards the living room. Gazing at the furniture and neatly adorned centerpiece Hope instantly confirmed this home being Light's. Aside from the small library shelf towards the wall of the living room next to the television was a small shrine of what seemed relics of swords from different times. At first thinking them nothing more as mere replicas his eyes blinked quickly when he noticed a curved artifact furthest to the left of the collection.

Worn down perhaps and lines of splinters on the cue of the boomerang were present but if his knowledge in this category of weapons was correct, and it always was; it was a very precious relic.

"It's real enough, I can't let you try it indoors though," teased the voice behind his shoulders.

Hope's attention turned to the rose haired woman. Dressed in a light brown top with a pair of jeans Lightning seemed to copy her style from one of those beauty magazine.

No he corrected himself. Lightning was the stoic powerful woman that battled in most days of the week. This was Claire Farron, a regular lady that he was lucky to call his friend. Smiling back he gazed back at the object from before.

"Does that mean I can try it outdoors then?" Asked Hope his face beaming up effortlessly. He got a small chuckle instead of a reply.

After her greet Light disappeared out of the living room heading probably towards her room. Hope kept himself occupied in the sofa with his eyes glued on one of the magazines on the small table piece. Trying to figure out why monetary guidelines in investments magazines were plentiful in the table, Hope tried his best to understand the editorial.

Probably the same time it took him to understand the first few nerve wrecking paragraphs that seemed to be specifically written to stress out the reader Lightning appeared again.

Accompanied with a small light purse with matching sandals she shrugged at him.

"Reading a panic attack?" She asked giving a small tug at one of her bangles over her arm.

He nodded in response getting back up.

Leaving the magazine behind his eyes followed her to the kitchen. Reaching for a cup on a cupboard she turned her head to Hope.

"Want something to drink?" She asked before he shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm good. Thanks." He smiled back at her as she moved past the refrigerator.

Hope turned back his attention to the collection of magazines scattered on the table. An article with an interesting headline caught his attention.

"REPORTER BRINGS HOPE TO MISSILE DISARMAMENT TALKS," read the tagline with a cover image decorated in vivid color. The short brunette woman who he had acquainted with not long ago standing in a press conference.

A soft smile left him as he looked up at his friend with the article in hand.

"Our little detective is on it again." Hope chimed as Lightning made her way back to him with a glass of juice in hand.

Sneaking a look down at the article in his hand she read the bold lines and chuckled back afterwards.

"Aoede doesn't quit does she?" Asked Lightning with her hands folding around her glass touching her lips.

Nodding in agreement Hope quickly scanned down the article, making a pause at every mention of her name in the article. When his eyes followed the final line of the document his gaze followed up at Lightning who was staring back at him. Caught by surprise he put the document down rather than dropping it.

"Aoede came to you twice right?" She asked giving a curious glance at his reaction of confusion.

Taking a moment to recall Hope shook his head at her. It wasn't the first time they had this discussion about the curious reporter. When Hope first met Aoede he was under the impression that he was dealing with a young philanthropist, ready to find someone who could compliment her work.

Hope was wrong. On all assumptions. Not only did the young woman surprise him by asking him about the opposite of what he suspected. In terms of persuasion over reality she was top notch. That wasn't his biggest surprise though.

Her revelation over those…past memories is what made him relapse. Hope with all the wisdom and experience of both worlds was great in oratory since the days he lead humanity in more ways than one. Yet it took less than a few statements for Aoede to make him confess about the memories of those days. She mastered the ethos, pathos, and logos appeals of making him talk.

Got him to talk alright and more importantly it brought her the evidence that she needed in her search.

Lightning. Everything came back to her, much to his frustration. He tried to shield her, but even still Aoede managed to track his allies down and meet him again; only this time she brought more information about his friends that even he knew.

She was sharp aright, and despite their departure ended in a cliff hanger, secretly Hope was glad a gifted mind like hers was used for humanity's sake. Spreading peace instead of false hope.

"_Like I seemed to always do,"_ finished the thought in his mind.

"Hope?" Interrupted her voice.

"Hm? Sorry Light, just went into a thought again." Hope replied his features softening reassuringly to her icy eyed stare. He knew it wasn't her death glance, the orbs around her iris didn't gleam enough.

It was worry. He cursed himself for it too.

A surprisingly soft hand made its way across his shoulder as he watched her face calmly follow his eyes.

"Let's just forget about it. Let's just go already okay?" Asked Lightning more assuring than comforting. Not that it mattered to him of course. He was lucky enough to have her here now, it was more than enough.

Agreeing they both got up and made their way outside to the world.

* * *

Hope loved science. It wasn't this unconditional obsession of explaining things that made him happy. It was the little ticks and puzzles that challenged his mind. People had expectations of discoveries and innovations, but for him the reactants were more interesting than the final product.

But now he was starting to see that his form wasn't far from his friend.

"These are all pastries? There must be like at least four varieties for each one," Hope said as his eyes studied the catalog in his hand.

"Um-hum," replied Lightning circling her choices out of muscle memory.

"Flip."

Hope obeyed despite his silent protest, he didn't even read past a quarter of the page. Going back to her methods he quickly scanned the entries deciding to pay attention to just the pictures this time.

He got through nearly half the content before he had to flip on to the next page.

A part of him wondered if she even knew what she was circling, but her index finger always moved in specific lines before her pen was lifted from a previous mark. Lightning probably knew the catalog by heart.

When she got to the back of the catalog her eyes shifted towards him. Meeting her glance he lifted his head in question before she turned back to the first page.

"Pick two for me. I got to ask the clerk for dispense sheets real quick," she said already moving away from him to the guy across lifting trays from a rolling cart.

Alarmed slightly he looked down at the catalog in his hands. Dealing with choices wasn't hard, but the concept of pastries were beyond his expertise. He obediently flipped through the pages randomly watching for his eyes to find curiosity. When his eyes didn't agree with the first skim of the catalog he tried the same thing again. Only this time his eyes followed the names rather than the pictures.

First few pages were nothing special, apparently a lot of pastries started with the 'cro' prefix from what he could tell.

His mind read them like they were periodic elements.

"_Croline. Cronut. Croquembouche… I like that one."_ He decided lifting his eyes to the picture of a pyramid of small round pieces of rolls.

Reading the description his face warmed in silent embarrassment and decided to keep his search for two pastries again.

He was pretty sure Lightning didn't need a wedding only pastry in her store.

An unrequested growl coming out of his lips made him more fervent than ever. His eyes judging the pages he didn't like. Grumbling a little silly towards Lightning for already circling the ones he did like.

Until his eyes landed on a curious oblong shaped pastry.

"Éclair huh?" Hope said to himself reading the description for any objective points. Coffee filled or cream icing being the only notable points he agreed on it.

With one down he continued through his search before his attention was unfocused by a tug at his left shoulder.

"What's the verdict?" She questioned a pen already lifted in front of her.

Startled at her side appearance his eyes shifted towards the only pick. She studied the pastry and shrugged off something.

"You would pick that. Fine what else?" Already circling the pastry her eyes lifted to his. Feeling slightly pathetic he handed her the catalog.

"That's it. That's all I could agree on before you showed up again." He admitted feeling his hand scratch an invisible itch behind his head.

One eyebrow lifted at him she reasoned with him.

"I was gone for like five minutes Hope." She stated more confused than mad.

There it was. Her blunt honesty at its finest.

His face starting to feel warm he took the catalog from her silently and flipped through the third page.

"Okay here was my first choice, but it's well…"Hope's eyes finished the thought in hesitance.

Looking down at it her stoic expression lifted slightly before her attention went back to him. Trying to decide if she was amused or bemused her eyes studied his face.

Uncomfortable and slightly irritated he started his protest at his best friend before he noticed her circling the picture on the catalog.

She pulled at his left sleeve and he quietly moved. Waiting for her to casually get the last word in he waited for her voice to crack. Yet instead she quietly handed the catalog to the clerk, finished the transaction order and delivery schedule.

Deciding to wait outside the bakery his eyes looked down at his wrist for the time. As she made her way out to meet him she walked past him a tap to follow. He did and frowned the moment she glanced back at him with a smirk.

"Trying to get married on my watch now huh?" She asked pointedly.

"You're hilarious." Hope retorted keeping his eyes on the sidewalk.

"Hope it's just bread and sugar," she reminded shaking her head lightly.

Agreeing in silence he lifted his eyes to ask her something again. Until he realized the setup.

"You're not getting discounts from me though if you do get hitched." She blurted at his face.

"Hilarious and persistent." He responded doubling his walking pace.

Even in this world she still had her weird stamina.

"You're an easy target." She said bluntly reaching for something in her purse.

A feint sigh escaped him before trying to ask his question again.

"Fine agree to disagree. Where to now?" Hope asked before noticing her marking off something from a small notepad.

"There's a market I go to not far from here. Ten minutes or so if we walk east of the city park." She said looking up from her list.

Agreeing he looked back at his watch timing his walk.

Noticing she cleared her throat at him.

"If you got somewhere to go, don't worry about me. I can manage from here." Giving him a nod of appreciation. Startled at the comment he alerted his eyes to her.

"What? No. I've got nowhere to go. Just a quirk of mine." He stated lifting his watch at her.

She shrugged at him in response.

"Okay. If your date is that disinteresting you can stay and help me." She replied putting her list back into her purse. Almost too serious for him to remember her dry sarcasm.

Remembering her target comment he copied her shrug from before.

"It's only Friday I got two more days for the weekend," he agreed.

This wasn't what she expected and he could tell by her reflexive tug at her purse.

"Sure you do. Can't marry work Hope." She said pointing at the building from afar he knew too well.

Even in this world he still couldn't outdo her.

* * *

A little over fifteen minutes later they finally arrived at a shopping street filled with markets of fresh produce and dry roast products. Hope was a bit surprised at the markets down here, being a resident of this city for a few years. Driving to work from a few blocks away and typically driving around downtown at night probably made him miss out of the variety of stores that opened during the day. One day he would have to try coming again alone to see what else he missed out on. Perhaps instead of going to the 24 hour store at night after work he would experiment one of these places on his day off or something.

Lightning stopped her feet by particular open market. Hope looked at the selection of dry foods and bulks of grains. He followed her down the right path of the bushels neatly labeled by category. Reaching the last 3 labeled bushels with a plastic cover on top marked as coffee beans.

"Here we are Hope, please get me a few of those bags over there," she asked pointing at the big paper bags folded nearby the bushels.

As instructed he grabbed three bags and began handing her one. She started to fill up the bags with the scoop tucked by, smelling every few scoops before deciding to fill up the bag. Hope thought it was a coffee quality thing.

An elderly man in a plaid shirt walked near them as Lightning finished up.

"Hello Claire. It's so wonderful to see you again." He said beaming at her. She turned around and smiled back at the older man.

"Good morning Francis. I'm back to take a couple of bags for the shop." She said going back to her second bag.

He simply nodded and kept his attention at the one bag already filled.

"You're the reason I'm still able to sell coffee beans with the price marks and all. I owe you enough as it is when you take this much in bulk Claire." He said trying the end of the bag with a ribbon he pulled from his pocket.

Suddenly as if noticing him for the first time the elderly man looked up at Hope.

"Oh hello are you here with Claire?" He asked lightly patting down his hands on his pants.

"Yes sir, I'm Hope nice to meet you." The younger man responded handing out his hands. Francis shook his hand warmly as he looked back at Claire cheerfully.

"It's great you're here to accompany Claire, she works so hard and pulling those bags are hard enough." He said as Lightning placed down the second filled back. Francis taking out the same ribbon as before tied the bag quickly.

"If you want the aroma to last longer it's better to tie it up quickly in its bag container," replied Francis as he looked at the questioning look of Hope.

"Ah. That makes sense." Nodded Hope as he lifted the bag afterwards. Surprised by its decent weight he put both bags that were full in each hand as he waited for Lightning to finish her third bag. He wondered if she really lifted three bags on her own, it wouldn't surprise him.

When she finished up the last bag she let Francis tie it up. Reaching up her purse she payed Francis and said there goodbyes shortly. Hope with two bags in one arm and one in the other looked back at Lightning who already had her notepad out.

"Hey Light the parking garage is not far from here actually. Why don't I put them in the car and we can continue on?" Hope suggested as she looked down at the bags he was carrying.

"Yes of course. In fact let me help you out," she said reaching for a bag before he stepped away from her.

"No I have a better idea. I go put these bags up in the car and I'll meet you at the next place we're headed. Just tell me where." He said smiling back at her agitated look.

Deciding on something she looked back at him with mild interest before looking at her list.

"Ok then I'm heading to a dairy store not far from here. Why don't I go in while you put up the stuff and wait at the car? I'll head to you when I'm done and then we'll grab some lunch or something." She finished before he could protest.

Simply nodding in agreement he began walking away before she reached for a bag which he strongly sensed.

Instead though she simply walked with him before reaching the end of the street they would diverge. Giving a nod at her direction he began to walk straight ahead to the parking garage before she stopped him.

"Hey Hope thanks for dealing with me a little longer. I have to admit it's much easier having you helping me out." She said her gaze at the bags in each arm.

She was so close right now. It was such an amazing opportunity he thought. He didn't like taking advantage of her when she was this rarely expressive. But the thought of flicking her forehead for once was more than tempting.

"_Great I just had to be tied up now. My best chance_." He scolded himself. His arms starting to ache slightly from the weight of the bags and the mental put down.

Still…

He smiled back at her and the silly thought from before went away. He was glad she was honest. Perhaps even more relieved that Light was trying to let dependability go both ways in her life for once.

"You and I are stuck with each other." He said suddenly. His voice surprising both of them.

"_Wh-where did that?"_ His mind asked.

Before his face could blush feverishly or he could begin walking away he heard her laugh.

It was a weird laugh too. Too natural and way too not Lightning like. But his ears loved it.

Reaching for her face she shook her head at him.

"You're probably right. Although I would watch out if I were you, if you say that in front of Serah tonight." She said pulling her curled pink hair back.

Not able to stand still any longer he walked past her and chuckled nervously behind her.

"_Serah will be too busy lecturing me tonight to think of anything else."_ He thought as his memory triggered the fallen Snow after that one height joke he pulled on her. The Farrons and the Villiers families probably had a long back history of conflict. He wasn't in either camp of the family, but he sure as hell wasn't planning on being on the floor.

One Farron was enough for him already.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here's another chapter down for you guys. First off Happy Saint's Patrick's Day! I'm definitely having a good time. The following chapter takes a little knowledge from Tracer Of Memories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to follow along as I keep posting the remainder of this story. Thanks again and feel free to review for me to hear your thoughts or opinions. Be safe and see you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness."**_

_**-**_** Desmond Tutu**

Hope wasn't as stubborn as some people he knew, but probably not as patient as he should be right now. He stood there glaring across the crosswalk at the pedestrian signal. He timed it to confirm his suspicion and it had been over two minutes since he pushed the walk button.

"Could have crossed the street eons ago Hope," he murmured looking down at his tired hands. The cars passing by however came to his defense. The lights seemed to turn red to green quicker than he could move one step forward.

It was a busy street section. Was it always this busy?

Normally Hope would never have to worry too much about crossing roads. His work and usual spots for breaks consisted of a very close perimeter. At best he would have to cross just a few streets, in the late night hours of course.

Coming to terms with it all Hope kept looking for a chance to jaywalk. When the temptation finally matched the perfect moment to do so…

"Oh sure go ahead," he sighed staring daggers at the white walking stick figure across from him.

Without another word he made his way across the street trying to not march his way through the rest of the way. A part of him felt slightly off for being so unusually impatient.

Keeping his attention to the passing pedestrians he noticed a small group laughing at a spot near him. Eyes at the location Hope's features softened. A few sticker arrows and a ridiculously big red mark on the pavement next to him signaled the group's attention.

The closer the people got the more Hope realized that they were a family; two parents with green colored shirts and two young kids with the same apparel staring at the marked spot with happy interest. One of them ran to the spot standing close enough for Hope to study him. It was a boy with the same brown hair as the father the same blue eyes as the mother, surely as energetic as neither though. Judging from the few feet of distance both parents looked a little tired as they were being questioned by the other kid. A rather determined girl with the same red hair as her mother; maybe a little more keen than her brother, of course that was just an observation.

His staring caught him off guard as the boy in front of him turned to him now with the same curious face planted at him.

"Are you my clue?" He asked both eyes raised towards a list he pulled out.

Startled Hope blinked at the boy before realizing his hands were getting tired of bag carrying. Trying to make sense of it all he moved a bit back before resting his hands with all three bags sitting on the ground. He wasn't sure why he didn't keep his stroll and move on, but his interest peeked at the boy.

"Sorry, I'm not. Just walking by." He voiced his apology across enough for the other three people to make their way over.

With a look of mild disappointment the boy looked back the red spot beside him and pointed at his list.

"I'm trying to find a guide. It's what's next on my list," the boy assured looking up at him.

Before Hope could speak up he was face to face with the little red headed girl with a much sharper look than her brother. Hope would have mistaken her seriousness for that of an adult if it weren't for the noticeable smear of chocolate on one of her cheeks.

"You look lost." Replied the girl her voice differing from her sibling's tone.

Her brother gawking at her made Hope feel even more out of place than before. One minute ago he was just walking by, why on earth did he stop?

"I'm not, but your brother is trying to find a guide and I haven't seen one here unfortunately." He replied with a more gentle approach.

Not taking the bait she made her way to her brother and took the list from his hands wordlessly. The parents from a distance looked at Hope with a weird sense of relief. Trying to decide what to make of this the researcher in him began asking questions.

"If you don't mind my question why are you looking for a guide in the middle of a street?" Hope asked giving his eyes a much more amused glance towards the duo.

The girl as expected kept her mouth shut too busy looking at her recently attained list. The boy however…

"It's a scavenger hunt, we're trying to find-" the blurt of information clearly not approved by his sister. Something about the way the moody girl glared at her brother made Hope remind him of someone.

"It's okay if it's a secret. Maybe if you two look around a bit your clue will show up." Hope suggested as he watched the girl's sudden glare transferring to him.

"You do know something don't you? Just come off with it already," she protested at him. The seriousness barging in again while her hands impatiently rested at her hip. It was too much for him.

If it was by instinct or a sudden urge to prove his thoughts, Hope chuckled at her lightly as her brother glanced at the list in her hands. Showing no interest to take it out of her hands.

The parents finally making their way next to them looked up at Hope. The father sheepishly looked at his partner who was a little more amused than anything.

"Sorry about the trouble. Our kids are a little too jumpy after their last finding, too much sugar I suppose." Chuckled the father as Hope's attention went back to the girl and her smeared face.

"_Well that solves the chocolate stain…and the possible hostility."_ Hope thought amusingly, debating on whether or not to tell the first piece of information to the little sunshine.

"Oh look is that a newspaper stand? I think this is the first one I've seen for a few blocks now." Chimed in the mother her attention lazily keeping the kids turning to the red boxed object.

It wasn't long before the two siblings looked at each other before making their way to their new target. Already forgotten Hope stood with the apologetic parents.

"We're so sorry for their trouble. I guess a guide could technically be a person." Murmured the mother shaking her head in disbelief.

Hope smiled at them as he lifted his errands again. "No need to apologize, it looks like they make a great team." The mom suddenly jabbed a right to her spouse's shoulder.

"See I told you."

* * *

It was well over half an hour ago since Hope's last encounter with the scavenger group. Sitting in his car with his head rested on the reclined seat he couldn't shake the encounter from his mind. At first he thought of the parents, then their offsprings; and lastly his family.

It was well over three years since he had landed in this world. A part of him was always curious to find out if his parents had managed to make it to the other side too. The logic he understood. Souls from the previous life that were still intact thanks to Lightning made their way safely here. Those that had already passed away though, that was what kept his mind troubled.

He practically gave up the moment he came to that realization. Yet the fact that Serah was still here, and her circumstance was similar to his parents. Death being the factor and all. All of these thoughts only made his mind buzz.

Slightly uneasy he lifted the latch on the seat and sat up his eyes on the dashboard. Looking to keep his mind away from the previous thoughts he started the car to hear the radio. As he made his way to the knob of the peripheral a small bottle caught his eyes.

The medication prescribed to him still rested in one of the cup holders. Realization kicking in he grabbed the bottle and looked at the label.

"One in the morning, huh? Well missed that one. Maybe I could count this day off," He said to himself putting the container back in the cup holder.

Something in him tugged though. Not knowing what was keeping his mind so restless he looked to the side. The passenger side. Light's side.

Then he realized it.

"_Did she see the bottle?"_ His thought crept in with sudden fear.

As if he was trying to put out a fire Hope snatched the bottle immediately handily hiding it in one of his pockets.

Unsure of himself he looked down pensively sorting out his doubts.

"_What does it matter if she did? I-It's not like…it's a perfectly normal medication that people take."_ He told himself.

"_Medication for anxiety, depression, insomnia…really Hope? What form of normal is that_?" Said the voice in his conscience breaking him to reality.

Pulling out his phone he decided to text Gale about the report they had finished, ending his internal argument. Admittedly Hope never worried much about work not getting done, but he understood the pressure of this assignment. For over a month the director had generously funded their work and allowed only the three researchers access to the project.

It wasn't uncommon for groups or even full teams to work on one project at a time. This one was different however, it wouldn't be reported to anybody other than the upper staff. A weird request to say the least. As far as Hope was concerned the R&amp;D floors always reported to the engineering team to start working on full pledged prototypes with the newly applied research. Not simply presenting the work straight to the management team, it was very interesting to say the least.

Sending the message forward on his phone the words, "how are the procedures coming along?"

Giving it a chance for the send message to get replaced by a received message status, Hope failed to notice Lightning staring outside the passenger window.

A small tap on the glass made his attention go to her direction. Carrying a few bags in one hand and a small rose held lightly in the other Hope reached for the unlock button to let her in.

Immediately putting the bags on the back of the car seats, the rose still caught his eyes attention.

"Looks like I got through the essentials for now. Let's go get something to eat like we agreed." She stated looking down at her seat belt.

Nodding in agreement he pulled back on his own seat belt and began shifting gears. The parking garage was not as packed as it usually was. Funny enough even on his day off he still managed to be parked here, it was simply the way of things he supposed.

"Hope what do you have in mind?" She finally asked looking back at him her face calmly rested on the headrest.

Shrugging lightly back at her he kept his attention to the exit of the parking garage, emerging his vision in the rays of the sun.

He wasn't particularly in the mood for anything really. If it were work usually anything close by would do fine. If it wasn't subs by the vendor at the park it was typically delivery food at his office.

Although he did remember something. There was this small mom and pop place he'd heard about from the guys at work. It was a deep dish pizza parlor, he was sort of curious enough to-

"Hope!" The voice exclaimed as a pair of hands reached for his squarely gripping the steering wheel. His left foot automatically pressed against the brake pedal as his eyes dashed at the site in front of him.

The family from before were in front of him startled before him. He was close by the speed bump prior to exiting the garage and they somehow crossed his way probably heading towards their car.

His eyes glanced at the parents, still startled as before although he sensed a sense of relief from the father. The mother however seemed just as out of it as he was. He didn't look at the children however.

It hurt too much.

After driving out of the parking garage Hope turned on the next light down a street and parked to the curb.

He looked over to the person that guided his way out his mess.

"Light please take over. Wherever you want to go, I don't care where. I'll follow."

She didn't say anything when she swapped places with him. A few glances back at him as she drove on perhaps, but he just looked outside anyways.

"_At least the food is good,"_ he thought chewing on the last bit of food in his plate.

At first glance the small restaurant they entered didn't seem promising to him. Lightning sold him on the place though.

"It's like my secret paradise. This place isn't as well-known so the place is never crowded, and the food is always amazing." She stated when he finished his plate. He hadn't noticed that she'd finished her food a while back ago. He was a slow eater, what could he do?

Giving a nod of approval he reached for a napkin holder before he regretted greasing his clothes up. All in all it was a pleasant lunch, not much to talk about though.

Looking back at her Hope noticed her attention at the window. Her face contemplative. It was a Lightning thing. He understood when it was right to space out conversation with her, to some degree he obtained the trait himself.

He was ready to call the waiter for the check before she came back from her thoughts when the cerulean eyes locked him in question.

"What are you working on Hope?" Her voice wasn't hushed but it wasn't as cool toned as he was used too.

Genuinely startled at her interest rather than the question he gingerly reached for his phone. She didn't say anything as he pressed touches on his device, Lightning knew he wasn't the ignoring type. A few glances on the screen later he handed her the phone wordlessly.

Lightning took it and glanced confusingly at the image on the phone. It was a cylinder shaped device with electricity or something similar; emitting from the glass sphere in the middle of the 'thing' she was looking at. It looked scientific sure.

"_It's not that interesting,"_ she admitted to her thoughts_. "Nothing special enough for him to look so torn down."_

"It's a model of energy created by the principal concept of relativity." He explained his expression lighter than before.

With a defeated look she handed the phone back. "I don't think I fully appreciate what you're doing, but I'm sure its great Hope."

His face twitched momentarily at her, clearly missing the point. Making sure she understood Hope's appalled face he shook his head. At this she couldn't help but crack a smile.

As if trying to define his work he reached with his face forward on the table almost comically at her. Although when he spoke it was humorless, more confession like than anything.

"I'm forbidden to tell anyone outside work, but what we're doing is creating the first limitless renewable energy source. That lightning you saw came from twist in gravity." Hope whispered their faces close enough to hear their breathing.

She was startled. A part of it was due to the new information. The other part…

"Well that is something," she admitted looking at his close appearance. Counting the lines of the stress marks easily from his face.

"Hope?"

"Hmm? Ahh- oww".

"You're too close," she warned pulling back her finger that had lifted his head back.

Looking at his agitated face she scoffed at the gesture. Clearly he didn't understand his own pulling effect, and right now she preferred it that way.

"You're paying Hope, just for pulling that stunt," Lightning finished looking at his changed look of surprise.

Clearly he didn't get it.

"What stunt? What I told is very-"

"Excuse me sir, my friend here is ready." She interrupted as she smiled at the server who neatly pulled out the check book.

Hope didn't argue he planned to pay anyways. He was more disappointed that anything that his attempts always seemed to end in her terms. Too frequently in his opinion.

When they left the place Hope walked out first stretching his arms up at the dimmed sun. He turned when he finished to ask for their next destination when she shoved him lightly. Moving him along the passenger side of the parked car.

"I'm driving for now." She stated at the agreeing platinum haired man.

She watched him reach for his pockets and pull out his keys, the receipt from his recent payment falling on the ground. Before she reached for the keys in his hand Lightning picked up the fallen piece of paper. His green eyes raised at her she smirked at him.

"You should keep the receipt. Show it to your cute friend when you get back to work to brag." She said flatly.

Wordlessly he took it and gave her the keys. When she pulled forward to the door of the driver's seat she heard a crumbling noise behind her. Then she felt something small landing in her hair. Almost amused Lightning looked down at him as he made his way safely to the other side of the car.

"Very mature Mr. Estheim," she stated.

He didn't respond to the addressing matter. Instead he pulled out his phone eagerly.

"Wish I knew what you were talking about." He said moments after the car had already been started and moved from the parking spot.

She didn't seem as fazed but her voice seemed to remind him of the knowingly attitude she always had.

"Even with a moving car I can still throw you out easily," she reminded him her with the typically stoic expression of hers.

Looking back from his phone he finally smiled at her.

"Understood."

* * *

Hope wasn't expecting this. Everything just feel into place, but he couldn't get the feeling that somehow he got tricked into this. Of course he knew he was being ridiculous.

"Well it's a huge home for just one person," she said finally strolling around the living room. He agreed himself, but the truth was that proximity to work and accessibility was only optional by getting an estate. He could afford it and interesting enough out of the four possible estates that were up for vacancy Hope picked the smallest one.

"I think I counted three rooms that I actually use for something. I got two other rooms that are technically guest rooms," he said carrying the dairy products as he headed for the kitchen.

Lightning kept her attention at a grandfather clock that was positioned by the corner of the chimney and the adorned television on top of it.

"This clock doesn't work Hope," she stated looking at the side of the clock that showed the unmoving gears through the transparent plate.

Out of sight Hope was already putting the milk products in the basically empty refrigerator. Giving it a thought he recalled what exactly she was talking about as he closed the door of the appliance.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. It came with the place and I never really cared much for it," he replied walking back to the living room where the grandfather clock was left without the person in conversation.

Turning around he heard her footsteps headed for the kitchen. She already found a way to sneak around his own home.

"You have an open office that connects the kitchen and the living room? Huh. That's a first," she said studying the area. Hope chuckled in response.

"Actually the room you called an office is supposed to be a separate dining room, I just don't have company enough to use it. So now it's an office, technically though I do eat there most of the time," he admitted grinning back at the kitchen.

"That's supposed to be a breakfast table, I don't ever use it though so it's kind of where my mail collects for now," he finished pointing at the elegant cherry wood table with a mountain of scattered papers.

Lightning let out a smile at her tour guide. "You must be living a great bachelor life then."

He frowned at her statement. She didn't insult him but he felt something was at stake to him. Giving her a look of certainty he found himself crossing his arms over his chest.

"I may work a little too much, but it's not like I'm planning to be alone forever," he blurted at her eagerly. This caught Lightning's attention and made her raise her eyes at him.

"_Wasn't expecting that one. At least he's thinking forward," _she thought sighing awkwardly at her defensive friend.

"Hope I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed…never mind," she finished stubbornly backing out of the half-finished apology. Instead she casually brought her attention back to the hallway leading to the rooms.

"I'm sure you've must have had some company here Hope." She said slyly at him getting away from the awkwardness.

His green eyes looked up in thought for a while. He really seemed to think about it because he didn't answer immediately.

"You mean like women right?" He asked suddenly with his voice a little too obvious to be innocent. She didn't reply back. Her lips wouldn't budge for some reason.

Walking back to her side Hope's face lid up, with the most presumptuous expression she had ever seen from him.

"No Light. You're my first." Hope stated as he closed the space between them, watching her eyes blink in response. Taken back at that response her expression was frozen in place. It was a weird feeling having to look up at the person who was at one point barely the height of her chest.

"_What's with that look? Since when did he get this cocky?"_ She questioned mentally as her face began to finally move, for a well-deserved scolding.

Then she felt it. It didn't hurt, more than it sent a wave of trembles through her body at the contact of him. Puzzled and stunned she tried to make sense of his sudden turned prideful grin.

Hope's right index finger still a few inches away from where it lightly flicked the forehead of its target was like a catalyst to his pride.

"Gotcha back."

Feeling her face warmed up her reflexes kicked in and a gentle push was executed at the young man. Well her definition of gentle anyways.

"Come on show me around the rest of the place." Lightning said a bit cranky as she made her way to the hallway, making sure he didn't see her face.

Hope's eyes lingered at his right shoulder blade and questioned if her savior strength really did disappear. Sighing in the tense movement of his shoulder his attention turned to the quickly paced pink haired woman. Already at the hallways with her back still to him.

"If I'm really your first…visitor you have to show me around," Lightning replied simply.

Hope clicked his tongue this time. Probably a wiser choice to avoid further punishment. Probably best he keep the same idea for the younger Farron too, he already knew he was going to apologize one too many times with Serah.

When Hope reached to her spot he pointed to the left hallway. Lighting following behind as they reached the first closed room. Hope opened the door with one hand while the other hand rested in his pocket.

"I decided to make this one of the two guest rooms. Although it's smaller than the other three, I'm still unsure what this is for." Hope admitted as he looked emptily around.

Lighting nodded her head as she looked at a small bed and neatly adorned bed stand. A small closet adorned with the same light color as the furniture.

"Maybe a study," he suddenly suggested lifting his finger to his chin in thought.

"Yeah I can see that, or a library too," she nodded in agreement.

His eyes widened at the idea. "Yeah that too, actually."

Lightning's eyes studied the room again as more ideas came through her head.

"Or a studio even," she suggested.

"Yeah that's a good one. Or you know what else? A meeting room." Hope replied gushing in with first real interest of the room.

"Or your kid's room," she answered.

"Yeah that too." He agreed at the wonderful-

"_Wait what?" _Hope's mind processed the idea a little too quickly.

His pulse quickened at the thought of a little kid in the same house. His eyes quickly scanned the room again before he noticed Lightning walking out quickly.

"Let's uh- look at the other room." She finished as Hope wordlessly got out of the room leaving the door open.

Hope was relieved that his bedroom and study room didn't require any remodeling thoughts. The other guest room however, the scientist in him agreed that all possibilities were technically endless.

**Author's Notes: I don't really think Hope is that scared at the thought of having kids. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun for me as always. The themes for every chapter mean something in the end. Hopefully you guys can figure it out soon enough. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to review for any thoughts or inputs you may have. I read everything, even the funny rhymes. **

**Oh and thanks for those that follow and favorite my story, feels great to know you guys enjoy it. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey. At other times, it is allowing another to take yours."**_

**-Vera Nazarian**

Being afraid was something Hope went through hell trying to understand. Since he was a boy he was always embarrassed to be so helpless. A part of him thought perhaps his insecurities were the culprit of his fears.

Then he grew up.

The more experiences life threw at him the more he slowly came to realize how easy it was doubt. Being with a group of deviating people allowed him to learn that fear was a symptom everyone constantly exhibited. The trick though it seemed, was how to hide it.

With Snow and Lightning and their constant ramming of heads, well more like Lightning's firsts; frustration always edged out their minds of fear. Their personalities also had a lot to do with how they managed fear, but their methods never seemed natural for him to copy.

For Hope at first the most annoying person of the group was Vanille and her optimism. Always skipping her way through as if she was heading for an adventure. When the reality was they were all walking their dead mile, while shooting for miracle.

Then she and Fang sacrificed themselves and it wasn't until that moment that Hope understood how fear could turn into courage. It would have been a lie if he didn't admit that the reason why he was even still breathing was because of Vanille's wavering tenacity. Pushing him forward when his mother died, getting him to ride a velocycle to escape, and keeping him from stopping when despair came his way.

Always the subtle shoves, yet they all added up to his survival. All of this drove his motivation to free her and Fang, and apologize for mistaking her quirks for what they really were. Hope.

All those years…all those centuries that he tried to free Vanille and Fang made him grow to a person he didn't know he could become. A leader for humanity. Throughout the turnaround of the chaos that engulfed Bhunivelze, Hope's new world for civilization; many people depended on him.

Hope did his best to keep the people around him alive. Never complained, never doubted, but always kept hope alive. The chaos managed to cause enough damage to their new cocoon, so much to the point that it slowly became inhabitable. With the rise of fate throwing another problem his way another slipped in to complicate his job. A Fal'Cie randomly appeared and was baiting them to come back down to Grand Pulse by creating cities and resources they so desperately needed.

He remembered the look on Snow's face when they both decided to recon down below at the growth that pushed chaos away. To that day Snow had always kept his confident traits intact. His 'hero' complex Hope had known for all those years helped him stabilize his decisions whenever he weighted in his options.

That day when Snow realized what miracle had landed before them and despite agreeing that it was an obvious bait to lure them all in, Hope saw his friend's subtle crack.

Snow had shown him his fear and his relieve of it all in one moment. This startled the ever young leader. This made Hope understand that masking your fears with confidence was something Snow had always tried to do from the beginning. But secretly he was thankful to Snow. Somehow all this made him feel more assured that it was fine to cope with fear by hiding it.

So when Hope stood on the ground of Grand Pulse the following week as the eyes of humanity looked down at him, he proved on that day that being uncertain could be tamed by paving your own path to keep hope alive.

"That went well," spoke the tall build man, leaning on the balcony next to him. They were both looking down from a palace like building of one of the two cities the Fal'Cie created. The night composure made it seem enchanting enough to fog their mind of all worries; a perfect trap both men anticipated.

"Hmm."

In agreement Hope turned his attention at the blonde with his new darker attire he obtained from the place. It suit him well, as his second in command of their new organization appearances were going to count more than ever. Hope knew the scientist in him wasn't going to be as convincing as much as a politician could sway confidence. The thought made his mouth sour, but things had to be different now.

Not fully realizing it Snow had been watching his face the entire time he stood next to him. Trying to meet his blue eyes that were always filled with confidence. Yet when his eyes meet Snow's all he saw was worry.

"Hey Hope. Listen man I-"

The younger man punched the brawny blonde's shoulder, fully understanding the pain receptors didn't even flinch at the movement.

"You did well Snow. We made the right decision. Conseil de Renaissance will be our new structure of keeping people from falling to the chaos, I have no doubts about that. We convinced the people to come back down on Grand Pulse and use what's been given to us. Our job now is to be cautious…don't rely too much on this Fal'Cie; keep our minds focus on what matters. Today was a good day, and your speech earlier really got all of the people in high spirits." Hope assured him keeping his eyes steady. Practicing his politics Hope smiled warmly at his friend who in turn let out a sigh.

"I wish that was true for everyone. Noel keeps telling me he's unsure about it all." Replied Snow scratching the side of his long hair.

Hope nodded silently at this.

"_Noel…that guy."_

"He'll come around," assured Hope keeping his eyes towards the left view of the sky, his long life work deteriorating in front of him.

Feeling the uncomfortable silence between them Hope finally looked down at his friend with a calm smile.

"Does he doubt this?"

"Huh? Noel- no he's fine with it, he's glad people managed to come along with little struggle." Assured Snow smiling back at him.

Hope nodded again, and looked expectantly at him to continue.

"Well, Noel does doubt something though. He's not sure about being my partner or his role as a leader in rank for that matter," he said crossing his arms in slight disbelief.

Keeping his face forward Hope moved his left hand to the temple of his head. Permitting himself a moment of silence.

"_Noel still blames himself, even after all these years. The burden with working with the same man that lost his future wife because of a trigger of events he caused doesn't help either."_ Hope thought analyzing the logical tension of the maverick hunter. Still it wasn't a complete lost cause. If Snow and Noel were going to be his right hand men in this new world, he would have to be the backbone to glue them together. By all means necessary, after all they were the closest thing he had to a family.

"_Family. Is that my real excuse?" _Hope asked himself feeling the jaded tone adjusting through his mind like venom.

Looking at Snow he could tell the conflict of it all painted in his expression. And for a moment Hope wonders if Snow still thought about…

"Like I said before Snow, he'll come around. I'll get Sazh to talk to him, not even Noel can resist the old man's pep talks." Hope said with a slight heartfelt chuckle. Snow laughed at the thought of those two together.

The uncomfortable silence finally evaporated as they went back to their positions from before.

Once again looking at the stars rather than the city below them, both men satisfied enough yet still cautious to not be lured so easily.

"You know sometimes I think Serah is still watching over me. I know you'd think me crazy, but I've had these weird moments when...I dunno something moves me when I don't want to." Snow hesitated a bit before looking back at Hope. Only to find the young leader keeping his eyes at the night sky.

Hope kept his glance up but his head moved in slowly making sure Snow understood how they were going to have to discuss about 'these things' from here on out. Snow understood and he silently vowed to always talk in all honesty and in return Hope would always listen silently and speak only when doubt crept in.

Things were going to be different from here on out, but the people below them all clung themselves to hope, and keeping that intact was something both men would work hard to protect. For the newly elect leader of humanity his main focus was going to make sure he did anything to keep people from losing hope. It didn't matter if it was false hope, or if he had to tell only lies for the rest of his life, the chaos always worked when a soul was no longer convinced of hope.

Scientist. Politician. Leader. Liar.

Hope Estheim would fulfill whatever job title it took to protect his namesake.

Something shook him though. It was starting to move his attention down before his eyes blinked open.

"Hope come on wake up, it's passed seven already," said his friend keeping her eyes fixed at the grandfather clock.

Blinking twice at her he looked around from his couch and the small crook of the arm rest where his head previously rested. He must have somehow slept while watching Light mess around with the clock.

"_She fixed it huh,"_ his thought filled with surprise as he listened at the grind and hum of the clock for the first time since living here. It made a really steady beat, not like the obnoxious ticking noise the clock in his office made when it got too quiet.

Too busy entranced to notice the growing irk of the one responsible for his shoulder to throb in subtle pain. Speaking of which.

"Ah! W-wait- no Light it still hurts," complained the man at her attempt to lift him by his right arm before she pulled with twice the effort when he expressed his concern.

Deciding to keep his pain to a minimum he got up to ease his shoulder from being pushed and pulled and was relieved when she let go as the sleepiness was replaced with alertness. It was like switching a button.

"Help me carry out the milk products and I'll go grab the other bags," she ordered as she steadily made her way to the kitchen. Still relatively confused at her sudden 'bark' mode he didn't realize the answer to it all until Lightning turned around no longer facing him. He noticed the slightly tangled hair that came from pressing from itself from something.

Looking back at the couch he noticed another creased mark to the left of where he rested and the few strands of pink hair that remained there made his mystery case solved. She had fallen asleep too.

"Hope!"

"Y-yeah I'm com-"

"Now!"

* * *

Standing outside Café Rosella Hope weighted the bags in his hands as well as his options.

"_Sorry Serah for missing our group vacation, you see I was too busy sorting my life together."_

Too blunt for him.

"_Serah I'm so sorry for being an idiot. I'm a scared little boy that runs away from his problems."_

Too honest and probably not the admition he would want to express in front of others.

"_Serah. Listen I'm sorry for leaving if you want to use me as a punching bag I deserve it."_

Too tempting and probably not the type of punishment Serah likes to provide. More like guilt trip him till he apologizes for his apology not being a good enough apology.

A rash of irritation flushed through his mind. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but how was he supposed to make up for ditching his friends and losing all communication?

Giving his head a gentle roll he sighed into his chest before opening the door he mentally used as target practice.

Deciding that the chime of the opened door was the worst thing ever made he slowly made his way inside to the semi busy café. Looking around he noticed the typical customers filled of dress shirts and oversized college hoodies walking around booths and conversations engulfing his ears.

His eyes scanned the main front bar where the baristas and workers kept busy. Eyeing a short pink haired woman Hope found no such person among the staff. Lightning had gone inside five minutes ago to put away the perishable foods and a part of him hoped that she had secretly tried to tell Serah to go easy on him. Except they were sisters. And they were Farrons.

Walking around with the three bags of coffee he made his way to the front bar and motioned at the bags.

"Hi, I'm with Claire Farron I was told to drop these coffee bags here," he said simply handing them to the teenaged cashier who looked at him knowingly.

"Yeah I know about you, they told me to let you know to head by the back lounge area," replied the young kid beaming at him. Executioners didn't always have to be so gloomy. And what did he mean by 'they'? This was all starting to sound like a trap.

Giving the young cashier a look of thanks he walked away and headed away to the far left side of the café shop where there were a few comfy seats and tables.

A part of him should have seen it coming, it wasn't the hardest thing to figure out. Perhaps his mind was failing miserably at figuring out anything after focusing on apologizing in multiple scenarios.

Yet there he was out of sight slightly staring at the group who consisted of uncanny misfits in a close perimeter. But they were 'his' misfits, and even though his heart began to beat quicker than that time he electrocuted himself when he forgot to wait for the repulse sensors to ground; his chest let out a heavy weight that had long overstayed its visit.

His eyes shifting from one face to another.

On one table was the pilot with the voice of reason of the bunch; his tired face scrunch up with concentration at his younger son. Sazh and Dajh Katzroy were tackling homework at a table with retorts that probably didn't help the work get done.

"I swear boy this stuff aint make no sense. Numbers and letters aren't supposed to add up like that." Stated the flustered father. The smaller kid just shook his head making his afro accompany Hope's attention.

"Dad its algebra, didn't you need to know this to fly planes?" Asked Dajh tiredly as the older man raise his eyebrows in surprise.

To the side of the Katzroy family were four people Hope never got the chance to see interact together. The table across consisted of a heavily invested game of chess. Almost blowing his cover Hope managed to muffle a laugh at the sight, he kept his attention at the group's antics.

"Umm Fang you should move your small piece to the- no?" Asked Vanille looking as confused at her advice as she watched behind the raven haired woman's shoulders.

"This one's a dunny rat, Vani if I move there…that as well as that one there captures my piece by the next move." Fang stated pointing at the board in front of them, the usually controlled attitude of hers slipping into frustration.

Vanille simply nodded in agreement behind her opting for silence as their opponent made their move. To Hope the team of Fang and Vanille had always been extremely well linked, but perhaps going against a guy who at his side had practically a psychic; sitting up straight in the most analytical standpoint didn't bode well for the lady luck duo.

"Yeul, what do you think?" Asked the brunette moving his black bishop diagonally the now captured white knight. Clearly an oversight for the now colorful word murmuring Fang.

The short azure haired colored woman nodded in response as Noel smirked his advantage to his opponents.

"Listen here darlin'-"Fang started as her eyes lingered to Yeul

"_Oh she's pissed now."_

The calm demeanor of Yeul lifted to a slight startled blink.

Hope never got the chance to hear the rest of it thanks to the older Farron's interference. Lightning placed a few hot beverages in front of the group while giving Fang an all too knowing look.

"You're not usually this moody, not at this hour," Lightning said rolling her eyes as the woman in question pointed her glare from Yeul to the rosy haired woman.

Fang lifted her left hand and made an inappropriate gesture. Vanille tapped one of Fang's shoulder in a calming fashion. Still keeping her pride in check the darker toned woman curtly finished her defense.

"Bite me strawberry shortcake, I won't knock back to this ridgy-didge bloke and his cheating offsider."

"_Strawberry…what?"_

"Hey! I don't know what ridgy-whatever means, but don't call Yeul an outsider. I'll have you-"

"Outsider means partner where I come from," Fang interrupted trying to not to focus at the pink haired woman glaring daggers at her.

Noel's eyes lifted in surprise before shifting in his seat awkwardly.

"The cheating part though still stands for little' miss watchful over there," said Fang keeping the heat on her again.

This was all too much for Hope. Keeping his eyes at the group in front of him he failed to notice a small stature patiently waiting next to him.

"They all seem so silly when they get like this right?" Asked the person knowingly. The sudden voice at his left side made his shoulders shot up in surprise. Hope didn't dare move.

Feeling a small tug at the hem of his shirt made him look down at a pair of similar blue eyes of the older Farron sister. Serah Villiers had one hand on her hip in a relatively calm demeanor. Throwing Hope through a loop all the rough draft apologies in his mind evaporated.

Without waiting for an answer Serah lifted her hand to Hope's head in inspection. Unsure of her gesture her eyes scanned his face, his eyes more than anything. Confused at her actions he kept still as she finally let go calmly.

To his relief Serah's smile made him calm down his questioning mind.

"Other than a sign of tired eyes you don't seem all that bad. Spend too much glancing at computer screens?" She asked as Hope's face was caught off guard at her worry and lack of anger.

"Uh y-yeah I work in a lab mostly so…"

Nodding her head Serah was now behind him pushing him from his hiding spot.

His feet moving accordingly his eyes scanned at the group of people who didn't notice him quite yet.

"I'm not sure why you wandered off, but I'm too much of a good mood to care right now. I could get Snow to knock some sense into you for leaving," Serah added as she whispered to Hope, her hands still pushing him from behind.

His mind barely paid attention to her voice as he got closer to the people ahead who started to turn their attention.

"Worried sick of you…"

"_I can't even figure out how to approach this."_

"Snow said not to worry too much, said you'd be fine."

"_Sounds like Snow…"_

"Fang and Vanille tried looking for you."

"_Fang? I'm not escaping her scolding. Vanille…I need to thank her."_

"Sazh and Claire were moody for like a month, our vacation was halfhearted with those grumpy cats".

"_Damn. I seriously have to apologize to everybody now. I have to do this righ-"_

"Still I'm so relieve your back, Claire is smiling again. I don't even think…"

"_What? Light was- did I really make…she seemed fine."_

Standing in front of his friends all eyes kept their attention at the young researcher. It took a while before Hope could find his voice and it wasn't until he began speaking that the loudest member of the bunch finally showed up. Stealing the spotlight as always.

Snow Villiers showed up behind him with a tall hot cup while having the most casual glance directed at Lightning.

"Sis your out of caramel syrup, you should pro-"

"I just brought a new bottle ten minutes ago!" Lightning glanced suspiciously at his brother in law. Hope hearing no retorts on the first word of Snow's sentence she would adamantly protest in another life, made a small smile make its way across his face.

Snow shrugging in response took a sip of his heavily caramel scented beverage and directed his attention to the watchful platinum haired man.

"Hey Hope."

There was a pause before the awkwardly shaken man replied back. Even now the tall built blonde kept his knowing confidence. One thing was different about him though. A wedding band in his left ring finger was snuggly present as Snow lifted his cup.

"Hey Snow. Still married huh?"

"Of course." Replied the blue eyed man gazing at his wife with curiosity.

"Still happy?"

"Like a kid in a candy store Hope." Beamed Snow as he noticed some of the group snickering at Snow's mandatory answers.

Pausing again Hope smiled at him as the bigger man moved in for a bear hug. Keeping his movements in retreat the shorter man turned to his other friends instead.

"It's so good to see all of you again," Hope started saying as the first people that he knew came to mind protested their way towards him.

"Oh you're glad huh? Perfect sunshine, just stay still for a second," replied Fang who had already made her way across from him with a lopsided grin. Her short orange ponytailed friend grazed passed her and got in between Hope.

"Vani, I'm not going to hurt him, just show him so tough love." Answered the raven haired woman managing to roll her eyes.

Vanille with her hands stretched out defensively shook her head at her best friend.

"I'm not sure Hope needs tough love right now. He's got a lot on his mind right now, isn't that right Hope?" Vanille asked turning her head at the startled man. Hope's eyes lifted to Vanille who despite her modern pair of jeans and white top gladly still kept her slightly goofy smile he'd known too well.

At Fang's side was Sazh who looked down at the scene in front of him with the most deadpan expression Hope had seen yet.

"The boy just showed up and he's already in trouble," said Sazh shaking his head at the rest of the group behind him.

Serah widely opened her mouth at the oldest group member surprising Hope as the fiery tone escaped her.

"He's not in trouble yet Sazh. But.." she paused looking at Hope with a raised eyebrow.

"But he is going to apologize for leaving us behind," finished the voice furthest away sitting down at a table calmly.

Hope's eyes shifted to Lightning who had kept her attention straight at him with a sly smile. Clearly not a team player to his cause Hope let out a muffled groan.

"Let's hear it then," agreed Fang keeping her arms crossed as Vanille managed to slowly turn back to Hope.

The two quiet observers looked at each other as they watched neutrally.

"Noel…are they going to hurt him?" Asked Yeul gently as her partner softly smiled back in response. She never talked to Hope Estheim and knew only his role in their freedom of the previous world. Human emotions were important to her, but sometimes logical reactions seemed to become sporadic with this particular group of people. It was her simple observation of course.

Her partner moved over to her face carefully as the older pink haired woman wasn't sitting too far away.

"They want him to take the first step," Noel whispered to her. Nodding her head Yeul looked back at the young man in question wondering how he'd gotten himself in this position.

"_Noel told me how he was supposedly smart. Perhaps he's just logically mathematical smart_?" She wondered as the man walked in the middle of the group, clearly outnumbered.

Choosing his spot in front of them all Hope kept his attention at the majority of the group to his left. Noel, Yeul, a too occupied to care Dahj, and an amused Lightning all to his right.

Nodding to himself Hope looked up at his friends. No longer running away from battle.

"I'm going to be honest about one thing, if it wasn't for Light I wouldn't even be here," he stated as his expression changed seriously. Not bothering to look at her Hope continued.

"Might as well call it like it is, I ran away because I was unsure what my role was going to be with you all moving forward. Serah and Snow, you two had started your future together and I just felt like an intruder in your way." Pausing at this Hope noticed the surprised look on Serah's face with Snow looking just as dumfounded as his wife.

"Yeah I know it sounds weird, but that's just how I felt alright?" Finished Hope before anybody could interrupt him. When nobody did and the couple gave him a worried look he continued.

Keeping his attention to the group of the wisest and the hot and cold duo, Hope frowned at himself.

"I got a new job left you all behind, and didn't bother keeping in touch. No excuses on that end." Hope stated factually as his eyes lingered to Fang who despite her watchful demeanor didn't seem as menacing as before.

Hearing the scratching noise of the dark skinned father figure of the group, Hope looked up to see Sazh playing with his sideburns.

"Could have send a postcard kid." Sazh stated leaving the hurt feelings at that. That was his way of accepting Hope's future apology.

Nodding at him Hope let out a small smile. A small victory.

"Hope you do realize you were wrong though. Right?" Asked Serah suddenly as his green eyes flickered at the sound of disappointment in her voice. He nodded simply in return.

"Yeah I do. I abandoned you all and-"

"No Hope. That's not what I'm talking about." She interrupted looking up at her husband for support. Snow now finished with his drink kept his eyes up agreement.

Slightly startled Hope waved his eyes in confusion at the two. Answering the question from before with a blank look.

Snow chuckled at him in response before he spoke up. "What Serah meant was that our future is and always was planned to keep us all together. Yes it's true we wanted to eventually start our own family." Snow said as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Hearing a sudden cough to Hope's right he saw Lightning putting a hand to her lips as she'd choke on her drink.

Serah with a slight hint of red across her cheeks looked at Hope. "What Snow is trying to get at Hope, is that our plans consist of you and everybody around here to be there as Snow and I live out our married lives.

Nodding at his wife Snow began again, "Yes exactly. Family picnics, get together events, road traveling, you name it."

Taking all of this in Hope was shocked at the relief and stupidity that flowed through his heart at the same time.

He had been off…way off.

Keeping his mind focused on his objective Hope looked back at the group trying his best to keep his hands still. As a kid he would find himself thumb twiddling when he got nervous, so much in fact that it became a bad habit. It had been many years since he gave that up, but now he had both hands in his pockets curling up slightly in sudden reflex.

"I don't. I'm not sure what to say anymore," Hope managed to say as he looked down awkwardly at them.

Keeping his eyes at Serah he smiled weakly at her. "Light brought me here so I could apologize for leaving and ruining your vacation, but I didn't guess I'd be standing in front of all of you right now."

Snow looked at Lightning from a distance with a surprised look. Clearly he didn't think her sister in law could be this cunning.

Fang and Vanille looked at each other for a moment before the older woman spoke up.

"You didn't expect to see us? Well I'm sure you'd come across us sooner or later." Fang said scoffing at her friend. Vanille though didn't even bother saying anything, strangely she seemed focused on Serah.

The younger pink haired woman kept her eyes to her husband as he instantly nodded back. It didn't take long to communicate their agreement.

"Hope, we aren't mad at you about the vacation trip, that's just silly." Serah said closing in at him. Keeping his eyes from turning away he smiled dryly.

"I left when I should have stayed. Didn't talk this through and avoided you all. I'm sorry. I-I messed up again," he said his expression feeling weak again. Feeling his body wrapped by a small hug Hope looked at the short woman silently.

* * *

Even though he had felt miserable and defeated about a few hours ago he was now sitting down contently, looking at the father and son of the group.

"List the cations and anions from page seventy-two and describe each molecule as metal or nonmetal," read Dajh from the book laid out in front of him.

Keeping his eyes at his dad, who thus far had helped read, learn, and explain the math portion of his son's homework; had a worn out look again. Nodding at the work in front of him Dajh kept his attention at the page in front of him.

"Okay so I remember Mr. Brock explained that all metals and nonmetals belong to one category," he stated as his hands lifted to his hair. Tugging at it for a while he stared at the list in front of him.

Hope who had been listening the entire time leaned in on his chair as a sigh of relief came out of Sazh.

"Do you know how I remember these?" He asked Dajh who looked up at him puzzled.

The younger boy shrugged at him and handed his pencil at Hope's motioned finger.

Surprising the boy Hope drew a comically big cat paw in a napkin in front of him. Looking back at Hope the middle school kid looked skeptically at him.

"You're drawing a paw for a science problem?"

Hope smiled at him as he wrote a few works on top of the paw.

"A cation always has a net positive charge and in electrolysis it's attracted to a cathode which is always negatively charge." Hope said as he finished writing on the napkin and handed it to Dajh.

Looking at the drawing the words above the illustration read, "Cats Have Paws: That Is as PAWSitve as a CATion."

Laughing at the message Sazh looked up at his son who giggled in return. Hope looked down quizzically at them.

"I know it's cheesy but I guarantee you won't forget cations are positive charged, and of course if you know that for sure-"

"Then that leaves anions as negatively charged right?" Asked Dajh going back to writing down the list of the cation metals.

"You got it," said Hope looking down at his disappointing empty table again.

About ten minutes later the family of two packed their things and said their goodbyes like everybody else did an hour ago. Giving each other a handshake Hope reminded the older man of his promise to keep in touch.

"I'm not sayin' you need to call every time you move around. Just phone me when you feel like it, or if you win the lottery for instance." Sazh said elbowing Hope's side with a half kidding expression.

Laughing back Hope nodded back and looked at Dajh who kept looking around him embarrassingly. Clearly not a fan of his father's jokes.

Pointing back his finger at Hope, Sazh backed away towards the door.

"Remember. We're all stuck with each other, whether you like it or not," Sazh said as he opened the door waiting for Dajh to say his goodbye.

"Hope thanks for helping me and dad with my homework, I'll definitely remember now. Even if I get everything else wrong." The boy said waving goodbye at him.

Shaking his head the young scientist in him came out. "You can't think like that, give yourself more credit. You'd be surprised how much you actually know if you believe harder in your abilities."

Dajh's eyes widened at this and looked back at his smiling father.

"He's right son, it's all about believing in yourself. Cheesy or not, that's what it all boils down into. Isn't that right Claire?" Asked Sazh as he weighted back on the door.

Turning around Hope found her standing next to him, nearly made him cry in surprise if he wasn't used to her stealthy appearances.

"Like Hope said it's all about believe," she said closing her eyes at the young kid. Suddenly realizing the bag in her hand Hope smelled the scent of strawberry jam from inside it.

Handing it over to Dajh she smiled as she told him it was for him and his father to eat back home. Smiling gratefully he accepted the bag and made his way for a hug.

Somewhat amused and diffused of all concerns she hugged him back; well more like patted his back, and looked down at him.

"There are some things in life you just do," she told him after he let go, listening closely. Looking down for a while Dajh stood there. Then nodded to himself figuring out his own definition of it all.

"Got it Claire, I'll do my best," he said putting his hands behind his head; very much like his father used to do Hope noted.

Feeling happy for the kid Hope strangely sensed something weird, an uncomfortable feeling more than anything. It was odd, he was happy because Lightning supported his advice. Yet a part of him felt….mad? No not possible. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't content either.

"_Some things in life you just do…that's mine."_ Protested the voice in his head. Feeling strongly annoyed at himself Hope shook his head inadvertently.

There was no way he was going to be petty of such a small matter.

"What's wrong Hope?" Asked Lightning noticing his strange behavior as they remained alone by the door.

He held his breath when he saw her usual stoic expression with concerned eyes. It was a bad habit of her being this way with him and in return he'd always fall short of talking more than he'd wished too. They knew each other too well and sometimes it got too frustrating. So he took a gamble.

"I'm tired Light, I have to work tomorrow," He lied. Truthfully he wasn't tired and the call he'd receive from Gale a while back let him know he had the day off tomorrow. For the most part anyways.

Already keeping her eyes focused at his face she tugged her lips slowly, doing something he'd never had the chance to see. She was giving him another chance to be honest.

Not feeling like spewing his feelings after the drama filled night he felt he'd had Hope refused to say anything. It wasn't like he didn't look stupid enough for being so wrong already. Or the fact that he'd let his friends down and looked at their faces to confirm it. He was so frustrated. Why was he so frustrated?

"_Is this a side effect of the pills?"_ He asked himself questioning his rationality. He wasn't this melodramatic, he was calm and collective. In control and logical. Why did he feel like a nagging brat?

"_Because you are one. Always have been too."_ Replied the small voice in his head, making him turn to look away. The truth hurts sometimes.

Keeping his face from being flustered he looked down at his watch. It was a quarter past ten, good to know. Failing to see a pair of smaller hands reach for his right shoulder he blinked in return.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked looking at his shoulder specifically.

He felt the small pressure applied to it and the throbbing pain that was there before was gone completely. Just a slight tensed shoulder that probably had nothing to do with the push from before.

He shook his head in response while looking down at his side again.

"What time is it?"

His eyes moving back to the watch and looked at the time before she pulled that hand.

"You just saw it a moment ago, or were you just pretending?" She questioned curtly looking at her trapped victim. At least he wasn't squirming yet.

Meeting the cerulean eyes he noticed the worry look starting to appear on her features. He quickly tried to assure them both again.

"Sorry. I'm really concerned about something," he admitted with some truth this time. He wasn't going to lie to her, but he was going to use some leverage for now. He didn't want more trouble right now.

She looked at him expectantly as the grip on his hand kept its position. Looking back down at her he sighed down and began telling her about his call.

"I spoke with Gale a moment ago about my project, you know the one I mentioned during lunch. He and Roger presented the paperwork to our hedge fund manager and apparently there was a board meeting today." He said as Lighting's hand finally let go in shock.

"Did you get fired?" She asked concerned looking up in disbelief.

"_What? H-How on earth did she get to that extreme assumption?"_ He thought looking surprised at her."

"No. Of course not." He said looking back silently.

"Oh."

Strangely to him he saw her being relieved, something he'd never seen often. It would have been cute if he'd not seen her platonic face resurface again.

"Then what happened?" She asked unusually interruptive, but for his sake he continued without making such a comment.

"I was told that they made a decision to start putting us to work at making a prototype for a company that had funded most of our work." He said crossing his arms at the upcoming concerned part of the conversation.

She nodded curtly as he finished the rest of his worries. Looking back down when he finished talking. There was a pause between them. He didn't want to make the first move let alone move. So he was surprised when she made first contact.

"So how long?"

Smiling back weakly he felt his hands twitching together and nearly separated them if it wasn't for comfort he felt in over a long time.

"I'm not sure." He said before she looked back at him with her hands around her neck.

"Hope we both know you have a good idea, just say it," she said as his hands stiffened at the thought of telling her the numbers. Meeting her eyes again he firmly told her his 'suggested' time.

"Hope that's almost a year," she said finally looking as surprised as he felt guilty. Tonight he had stood there basically feeling like a fool for doubting his friendships, told some of them he was not going anywhere. Even promised to keep in touch, and here he was making someone he cared about upset over another lie he'd created.

Looking down again they both assumed their quiet conversation. Feeling a bit dizzy Hope backed up to a wall and kept his eyes at Lightning. Seeing her eyes go back and forth as if figuring out something he couldn't help but feel strange at the emotions he was seeing. It made him realize that she was trying; not sure what she was thinking, but she was trying to do something. Anything.

Making his heart stop he spoke up without realizing the voice escaping his lips. He didn't even look away at her in part because he was frozen stiff, the other part was just plain fear.

After waiting for a while her eyes that had been startled at his question made Lightning more focused in thought. She was really thinking it over. Her face didn't seem too happy and for a moment he thought about telling her to forget it. Except he already made his gamble, he had to see the outcome.

At first she looked up for a bit then made her eyes meet his again. She nodded back and he felt his mouth go dry.

Reaching for her phone he saw her dial Serah's contact number. Already dialing she looked fervently back at him.

"How long till we have to go?" She asked as his hands reached quickly for his phone scanning the calendar in it.

"Monday morning."

Lightning nodded back and listened as her sister picked up.

"Hey Serah, listen don't ask too much right now, but on Monday I'm going with Hope to some city in France. Nine months or so, I'll tell you the details later. Right now we have to figure out how to get the title to the café under your name. Plus I need you to ask Snow to check Hope's place while were gone." She said walking outside the place.

Before Lightning's voice completely disappeared Hope heard her last sentence behind the closing door.

"You check my stuff at my place. He is not allowed to get anywhere near-"

"_Poor Serah,"_ he thought. Lightning had told her Hope was going to take her home. Told Serah to leave with Snow and go home and rest while she closed for tonight.

Still standing by the wall for support his dizziness slowly went away. A part of him felt different. It was a strange feeling to say the least. He wasn't afraid anymore.

His mind felt clear.

He waited for a few minutes and waited for her to come back inside. The sisterly phone conversation lasted longer than he expected, but after a somewhat raspy voice she surprised him again.

"Can we take the clock with us?"

He thought about it for a while. It was going to be a pain to pull in through customs on their way past the airport.

"I don't see why not."

_**(To Be Continued)**_

**Author's Notes: Well here we are at the end. I really enjoyed the experience thus far and in return hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I tried to make the most sensible and realistic approach to how both characters are in personalities. In return though the most fun I had was using their counterparts as part of the story. Thank you for the support in terms of following, reviewing, and even those that favorite this story! Didn't expect that much, as long as you guys enjoyed it, I'm down with it. I'll see you guys soon enough and once again thanks for your support. Till next time!**


End file.
